Rise of the Frozen Guardian Princess
by xElsatheSnowQueenx
Summary: <html><head></head>Traumatized by a night gone horribly wrong Elsa refuses to love again but when popular Jack Winters begins to take an intrest in her Elsa must decided if she's willing to trust again only time will tell if she's willingly to let the past go and move on.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(Oh so this is my first time ever writing a Jelsa fanfic so let me know what you think)**

"Elsa, wait up!"

Stopping in my tracks I peeked over my shoulder, spotting the girl who'd called my name. Merida Scotland, my one and only best friend.

I managed a smile as she caught up to me.

"Hey Merida how was P.E?"

She was biting her lip now trying her best to hold back a squeal, I placed my hands on my hips and couldn't help but grin.

"Alright out with it what did you do?"

She suddenly became very animate as we walked "Ok get this, they paired me with Rapunzel during Dodgeball..."

I was lost in thought for a second as we passed Jack winters the schools most popular highschool quarter-back.

I had such a crush on him in middle school but never bothered to talk to him, after all I was the school freak being seen with me was like signing your own death warrant. Merida could care less about being popular.

"Elsa?...Elsa!? Hey! Are you even listening to me!?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance but repeated herself "I said they gave me this detention slip for giving little miss High and Mighty a bloody nose." She added in a small laugh "serves the bitch right for messing with me"  
>Merida continued to chat away as we entered the cafeteria, I wasn't feeling hungry but knew she would say something if I didn't eat so I picked out a sandwich and a small orange juice.<p>

"Is that it?" She crinkled her nose at my selection, you can imagine MY reaction as I looked over at her plate which was literally overflowing with food.

I said nothing however and merely nodded, She shrugged content with that, it was one of the things I liked about her I hardly spoke since the accident but Merida didn't mind hell she spoke enough for both of us.

We were there a good couple of minutes before being joined by Hiccup, and Kristoff.

"Hey guys what's new?" Merida asked.

Hiccup seemed a bit sullen "Oh You know the usual, I got into an argument with my dad"

"what happened this time?" Merida picked up a slab of meat as Hiccup spoke.

"He keeps pressuring me to get rid of toothless"

I looked up at the mention of Toothless.

Merida was waving her fork "You mean the puppy we found under the garbage cans?"

he nodded "Yeah, he says that if I don't find a home for him in the next week he's gonna take him to the pound..."

"Thats ridiculous!"

The three of us looked up at Kristoffs outburst "You realize that if he takes that dog to the pound they'll put him to sleep!"

My mind began to wander again, only this time I didn't stay out of it for long I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me.

sure enough, I looked up only to be taken hold of by the eyes of none other then Jack Winters he had just entered the cafeteria with Rapunzel and Hans in tow they were part of the group he usually hung out with.

I ducked my head as they bought their food and sat at their usual table taking a peek every so often to see what they were doing when I finally got the courage to actually look up my cheeks flushed a bright pink, he was staring at me...but why?

It was a nudge made by Merida that finally gave me the strength to pull away "Elsa, come on lets go class is about to start"

(What do you guys think so far?")


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Elsa you need to participate in the game!" My Gym Teacher Mrs. Toothiana Bellowed.

I was wedged in the back, behind Cindy Palmer and Rapunzel, I didn't mind the only problem was they took every chance they got to push or shove me claiming how it was an accident. At one point someone elbowed me and I hit the ground hard.

It was Rapunzel "Oh I'm sorry did I hit you?" she grinned sarcastically.  
>this went on for the rest of the game, finally the gym teacher blew her whistle "Alright lets hit the showers lady's, Lets go!" She clapped her hands as everyone filed out everyone that is except for me.<p>

Mrs. Toothiana stopped me before I could. "look I know your going thru a rough time at home right now but you need to participate in class more ok?"

I nodded meekly and headed into the locker room to change ignoring Rapunzels rude remarks as I got dressed, they weren't directed at me but I could still hear her whispering to her friends.

"She should just do us all a favor and shoot herself..."

"I know, and FYI that sweater is so last year then again maybe it suits her..."

Its when the giggling began that I slammed my locker shut and all but ran out the door I was so busy trying to fight back the traitor tears I didn't notice someone was watching me until they put a hand on my shoulder I immediately jumped back it was Jack winter.

**(Sorry this is sooo short the next one will be longer I promise)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you ok?" I shrunk back from his hand which was still on my shoulder, and looked away from his gaze.

He was about to say something when the Rapunzel and her air-headed freinds came bustling out of the gym laughing and chatting. I had a feeling I knew who their discussion was about but I wasn't about to stick around to confirm my suspicions.

"Oh, Hey Jack!" Rapunzel moved away from her group and placed an arm around his "Thanks for waiting for me..." She immediately stopped talking to stare at me, her nose scrunching up as if I was gum underneath her high-Heel.

"C'mon Jack, you dont wanna be seen with the likes of her..." She quickly dragged him away and I took off running in the other direction I could feel myself beginning to tear up again but I stopped myself before I could and spent the rest of that day in the girls restroom.

000000000000000

"Elsa, are you ok? You hardly touched your dinner" I looked up, My aunt Kelly was staring at me a look of concern crossing her soft features.

After realizing I wasn't gonna say anything she continued "It's spaghetti and Meatballs your favorite" She gave me a small smile, but I gazed back down at my plate and shoved it away.

"I guess I'm not hungry. May I be excused?"

She smiled, and nodded "Sure Hun"

After putting my plate in the sink I hurried upstairs, and into the safety of my room where I let myself fall onto my bed. I cried myself to sleep that night images of that horrible night flooding my memory like a vicious plague "Oh Anna...I miss you so much..."

000000000000000

"Hey Freak!"

I closed my locker behind me and headed towards my next class ignoring Rapunzels Insults hoping she would go away that hope vanished when she grabbed my shoulder and spun me around forcing me to look at her "Just a little warning dont ever talk to Jack winters again stay with that gang of freaks where you belong. Got it?"

She didn't wait for me to answer before shoving me up against one of the lockers and snapping her fingers ordering the girls to follow which they did. Once they were out of sight, Merida turned the corner and came walking towards me.

"Hey Elsa guess what..." She paused for a moment, noticing my distress "Alright out with it, what happened."

I told Merida everything from yesterdays incident to right now she listened intently remaining quiet until I was done speaking.

finally she spoke "I swear Elsa she wont get away with that not if I have anything to say about it"

**Please R&R I'd love to know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I didn't know what Merida was gonna do but I didn't bother to ask, she just told me not to worry about it, which I was I didn't want her getting in trouble because of me.

I was waiting outside for her when I heard an all to familiar voice, slowly I looked up and there he was again Jack Winters in the flesh, he was staring at me rather calmly as if glad I was alone.

without asking he took a seat next to me and spoke without looking at me "Ok Listen, this is gonna sound weird especially since we don't know each other but I'm sorry about yesterday I told Rapunzel what she said to you wasn't right and that she should apologize she flat-out refused so I'm apologizing for her so sorry"

He quickly stood up and walked away leaving me slightly puzzled and wondering what the heck just happened.

No sooner had he disappeared did Merida come rushing out from the front entrance trying her best to contain a giggle.

"What did you do?" I asked.

she pretended to lock her lips and threw the imaginary key over her shoulder "You'll see tomorrow"

on the bus ride home I tried my best to get it out of her but she flat out refused to tell me so eventually I dropped the subject.

The next morning, for no apparent reason my aunt decided to drive me to school, but when we parked she told me not to get out quite yet.

"Why..." I asked, trailing off when she lifted her hand "Let me speak first, Els I know this year hasn't exactly been easy for you I'd hoped you'd get better eventually..."

"Auntie..."

Again she lifted her hand "Please let me finish." she paused for a moment "but now I see that that just isn't going to happen so I made an appointment for you to see a therapist."

My mouth dropped. "But..."

"No Buts Missy Next week I'm taking and if you try to fight me on this I guarantee you'll lose."  
>I could feel myself begin to shake as I got out of the car ignoring her as she yelled I love you<p>

If you loved me you wouldn't make me do this I thought swinging my backpack over my shoulder and heading in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had Jack Winters and Rapunzel for my next class which was algebra, when she walked in all the students begin to stiffle back laughs even the teacher had to contain himself.  
>"Alright class settle down, Rapunzel..." He cleared his throat "have a seat"<br>Rapunzels beautiful golden locks had been died purple I would learn later on that someone switched the shampoo with purple dye now Rapunzel and her flock looked like all the colors of the rainbow.  
>I had to thank Merida later.<br>"Mr Frost, I looked up at the same time Jack did. "Care to try a problem or two on the bored."  
>placing his pencil down he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to scribble on the chalkbored.<br>Something seemed to be bugging him today everytime he tried to write something down he erased it and tried again finally the teacher lifted his hand and allowed him to move back to his seat.  
>I hunched my head low half of my attention on my drawing and the other half on the lession that must have been why I didn't notice Jack winters staring at me again until after the bell rang and I left the class thats' when he cornered me near the lockers.<br>"Listen I know you think your in the right because of what Rapunzel said about you really, but you didn't have to go and pull a dumb stunt like that!"  
>I blinked in suprise "Y- You think that I...No you got it all wrong I..."<br>one of the teachers watching suddenly cut in "What's going on here?" He asked.  
>Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets "Nothin" The teacher looked towards me "Elsa?"<br>I didn't have the courage to speak, so the teacher let us both go. I begin to wonder why Jack didn't snitch on me even though it had been Merida who put dye in the shampoo bottles not me.  
>Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.<p>

(Ok I know I made jack seem like a jerk in this chapter but don't worry you'll forgive me after the next few chapters :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So Elsa tell me about these dreams you've been having"

I raised a brow and looked up at the ceiling."You really wanna know?" I asked. I wasn't looking at him but I could tell he nodded.

"Yes, so start whenever your ready" Already agitated with having been literally dragged out of bed at 6 in the morning I crossed my legs "Well Doc, It's like this...I see dead people. Picking up the pillow, I squeezed it with both my hands They throw stuff at me Hopping up I looked out the 10 story window.

They also tell me they want to eat my brains and barbeque it while I watch"  
>The doctor stopped writing<p>

"Elsa..."

Raising my hand I replied No wait I'm not done."

I could tell the man was getting angry because he put down the clipboard in his hand But I am..."  
>"Dang already I was just starting to open up...but if you insist... " I hopped down from the couch and walked out, the man called my aunt into the small office, whatever he told her must have been bad because she didn't say a word to me the entire trip home, my stomach was literally in knots I wished she would just get the yelling over with.<br>She finally blew up at me when we parked in the driveway of our so called 'House' Well this was fun we gotta do this again sometime... Reaching for the handle her hard voice made me flinch.

"Where do you think your going? We're not done yet" she replied clenching the car's steering wheel. What you pulled back there was a stupid, stupid stunt that man is there to help you not listen to any bullshit you can come up with now I took a day off work to take you and rest assure young lady you will be punished severly for this now go get dressed I'm taking you back to school.." My mouth Literally dropped was she being serious, I wanted to argue but the only word that came out was a "What...?"

"Now!" She barked.

I flinched back, she'd never yelled at me before but I knew I deserved it, "Ok..."

I headed in to grab my school stuff trying to give her some time to cool down but it didn't work she just kept honking the horn until I was outside the door.  
>"This is gonna be a long day" I muttered to myself.<p>

(I promise there will be more Jack in the next chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later on in the Cafeteria, while Kristoff and Hiccup argued about god knows what Merida began acting out a scene from the play she and her classmates were supposed to be doing.

I occasionally gave a small smile but my mind wasn't really into the conversation today I was so deep in thought I didn't notice a couple of guys were staring at me.

"Hey Elsa guess what?."

"What?" I asked, still toying with my food.

She gestured towards the next table with her eyes which had me looking up out of curiosity one of the boys from the football team was walking towards us.

"Hey" I suddenly heard him say.

"Um, hey" I said quietly not bothering to look up from my tray.

"I'm Charming"

"Yeah So?"

"So? So, today's your lucky day how bout you and I go out Saturday for..." He looked me up and down and cleared his throat "Dinner" He finished.

"No thanks"

"C'mon Babe dont be like that..."

He grabbed my arm, surprising me and everyone else for that matter but I pulled away just as fast "Ok first off I'm not your babe and second bug off!"

still he didn't move, He just wasn't getting the hint that's when it happened he raised his hand and I flinched but felt not pain it's only when I opened them back up did I realize someone had blocked the blow, It was Jack Winters.

"Hey Charming, take the hint. The girl said no, so beat it."

Charming yanked his hand away almost immediately "Dude what's your problem? the two of us were just talking."

"My problem is YOU" He snarled "so get your ass out of here now before I make you"

"Go ahead then make me" He challenged, the two were eye to eye now.

Not thinking Jack clenched his fists and slugged charming I didn't realize how hard until he was knocked off his feet. His friends came to his aid but he pushed them all away and stood back up wiping the blood away from his lip with the back of his hand.

"This isn't over." He suddenly said pointing a finger at Jack "You and all your buddys will pay for this."

After he stormed out of the cafeteria Jack turned to face me, I was still in shock. "You ok?"

"Yeah" I replied "I- I'm fine...thank you"

He nodded and walked away, not realizing that the entire cafeteria was staring at him now including me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The very next morning, I spotted Rapunzel and Jack arguing I had a feeling I knew what it was about, so I turned and headed off in the other direction only to be stopped by Cindy one of Rapunzels best freinds.  
>"He doesn't like you, you know."<br>I blinked "What?"  
>"Jackson Winters, he doesn't like you he just did what he did because he felt sorry for you." before I could say a word she pushed past me and walked in the direction of the nearest bathroom, probably to check her makeup.<br>As I headed towards my next class I turned the corner, only to be shoved against one of the lockers by Jasmine, another one of Rapunzels henchwomen.  
>"Just where do you think your going?" She demanded.<br>I didn't answer, I just stared at her trying my best not to show fear sure Jasmine looked harmless...to most people but the warm sweet innocent look she always had was just a facade in truth she was just as nasty and evil as Rapunzel.  
>"Answer me freak!" She shoved me again, I knew what was coming but I tried my best to hold it in by clenching my fists I couldn't allow myself to give in to my fear or risk hurting everyone in this god forsaken place.<br>She held me there until Rapunzel and Cindy came around the corner Rapunzel looked like she was fuming and was just looking to take her anger out on someone...right now that someone was me.  
>I tried to say I didn't want to fight but Rapunzel just shrugged "Tough" and pushed me again causing me to hit my head against the locker. I let out a small cry of pain but it was drowned out by their laughing.<br>"Look at her" Rapunzel sneered, "Just a pathetic Loser...Just like the rest of those freaks..."  
>I didn't see her fist coming towards me until it was to late, that's when it happened I lost control I hadn't meant to I was just trying to sheild myself from her blows but somehow the ice from my palm shot out, it missed Rapuzel who had ducked out of the way but it ended up hitting Jasmine in the heart, both girls blinked in shock as they watched their freind fall to her knees and collapse thats when Rapunzel screamed.<p>

Mrs. Toothiana was coming our way now, as she did she examined the scene that had just unfolded before slowly turning to face me "Elsa what have you done?" It was more of an accusation then a question, all I could do was mutter "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." over and over again but my words fell on deaf ears.  
>Mrs. Toothiana examined Jasmine a sigh of relief escaping her lips "She's alive" By this time a crowd was starting to form students wanting to know exactly what happened but they were all shooed away as Mrs. Toothiana placed Jasmines arm over her shoulder "Jazzy your gonna be fine ok we're gonna get you to the nurses office from there we'll call your father to let him know what happened.<br>Her attention then turned towards me "As for you young lady I think we better give your aunt a call as well...follow me..."  
>I reluctantly followed anything to get away from all the acussing eyes that were staring directly at me including Jack Winters who looked more stunned then anyone.<p>

(Jacks POV)

"What the hell where you thinking!" my on and off again girlfriend Rapunzel shouted, "Your reputation could have been tarnished because of what you did!"  
>"Well what the hell was I suppose to do!?" I shouted "Just sit there and let him hit her sure I don't know her but that still doesn't mean I was just gonna sit there and let him put his hands on her"<br>"Yes it does!" She shot back "its what the freak deserves"  
>"Are you seriously hearing yourself right now, you sound just like..."<br>I stopped myself before I could say the word.  
>Her eyes glared at me as if challenging me to finish the sentence, but I thought against it no need to add more fuel to the fire, she finally got tired of waiting for me to answer and just walked away leaving me to my own thoughts, moments later I heard a scream and took off running in the direction Rapunzel had gone.<br>by the time I rounded the corner a crowd was beginning to form I managed to push my way to the front, Elsa was in the corner shaking mumbling something to herself while Cindy and Punzel were explaining what happened I wasn't sure what to do then but for some odd reason I wanted with every fiber of my being to go and check Elsa there was blood trickling from her head but no one seemed to notice they only saw Jasmine and Punzie who kept pointing accusing Elsa of using magic.  
>She finally stood up when The P.E teacher called her name and told her to follow, she hid her face in shame as she walked past me and all I could do was watch.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I had serious doubts that today would end well not when my aunt got wind of what just happened, she'd be furious she always told me that I wasn't allowed to use magic in front of anyone, period that's what got me in trouble at my old school.  
>"Elsa."<br>lifting my head out of my hands, my heart literally stopped.  
>"Jackson Winters?"<br>"It's just Jack" He said giving a small chuckle and taking the empty seat next to me I couldn't look at him though.  
>"Are you here to yell at me for what I did?" I asked, still not looking at him.<br>"Why would I do that?"  
>"Because I nearly killed the friend of your girlfriend."<br>He was quiet for a moment "Rapunzel's not my girlfriend" He finally said "At least, not anymore..."  
>He quickly changed the subject.<br>"You know you really should get your head looked at" He said matter-a-factly. "Oh..." I'd completely forgotten about that, I was so busy worrying what my aunt would say that I hadn't even noticed I was still bleeding.  
>the office door suddenly swung open and Rapunzel came storming out not even bothering to look at me instead she just brushed right past me and kept walking the principle came out next.<br>"Elsa Palmer."  
>I looked back at the sound of my name, Ms. Bennett motioned me into her office with her finger.<p>

My punishment wasn't so bad I got suspended for two weeks for using magic on the school grounds (This is a school with Fairy tale characters of course the punishment wouldn't be that bad) My aunt on the other hand was more steamed up then the principle was.  
>"how could you!?" She fumed when we got home, I tried to explain how it was an accident but she wouldn't let me speak she just kept yelling and yelling until finally she gave me my punishment for the two weeks that I was suspended I wasn't allowed to go out, (Not that I did much of it) Merida wasn't allowed to come over and I was to remain in my room for both weeks with the exception of me being called down for dinner.<br>that was three days ago and I was already going out of my mind with boredom so I started rummaging thru my box of memories big mistake I suddenly came across a bracelet Anna had made me the day before she and my parents were murdered.  
>my hands shook as I touched the silver heart in the middle it was then that I began to cry, I don't know what got into me then but I threw the box to the side and started throwing anything I could get my hands on I was shouting and screaming so loud my aunt came in.<br>"Elsa what on earth are you doing!?"  
>I let myself fall to the ground the bracelet still in my hand, I couldn't stop sobbing "It's all my fault..." I yelled "It's all my fault!" She sat on the floor with me and held me close rocking me back and forth while rubbing my arm "No baby it's not your fault, no one could have seen what was gonna happen you had no way of preventing it."<br>"But...I let him in" I whispered, "I trusted him and he..."  
>"Enough" She said soothingly "That's Enough"<p>

(Jacks POV)

I waited outside for Elsa for an entire week I wanted so desperately to see her again but she never showed up in truth I had no idea how much effect this girl would have on me I hardly knew her yet I was freaking out like crazy because I didn't see her in any of the classes we had together I asked around but no one knew where she was I finally decided to ask the girl she always hung out with.  
>It wasn't to hard to find her, but convincing her to tell me where Elsa had been for a week was a whole different story.<br>"What do you care anyway?" She asked, her nose was scrunched up and her arms were crossed but that didn't intimidate me.  
>"I- I don't know I just wanna know if she's ok"<br>She pondered my words for a minute "I'll tell you, but I swear if you try and hurt her I'll wring your Hyde"  
>"Don't worry I wont now please is she ok?"<br>"She's fine," The girl muttered "She just got suspended for two weeks for starting the fight with your girlfriend."  
>"She's not my..."<br>The girl was already walking away though, I didn't bother to follow I was busy in thought I knew for a fact Elsa hadn't started that fight the girl didn't seem like the fighting type where as Rapunzel went, that was an entirely different story.  
>I realized then what I had to do Rapunzel would hate me for it but I couldn't let Elsa stay suspended for something she didn't start.<p>

**As always R&R I'd love to know what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After getting this really weird call from the principle my aunt told me that my suspension was revoked due to someone stepping forward claiming I didn't start the fight.  
>again I had to thank Merida later.<p>

I was now back in school but I wasn't to thrilled about it, it seemed as though the bullying was getting worse, it wasn't just rapunzel now but random people I would get pushed and shoved in the hallway for no apparent reason one girl even threw a cup of water on me in the cafeteria of course Merida defended me over that going as far as pulling the girls hair and making her apologize but the bullying continued well into the afternoon it got so bad I locked myself in the girls bathroom.

It worked for a while until one of the teachers caught me and made me get out after that I just wandered around the hallways until lunch came, I had my head lowered and was clutching onto my books as I tried to avoid getting caught by Rapunzels gang they would definitely have it out for me now since they all got detention because of the fight.

unfortunately I wasn't fast enough and someone stuck out their leg and tripped me I didn't even have to look up to know what it was. "Look whos back, its the freak"  
>The girls cackled like a bunch of wild hyenas as Rapunzel grabbed me by the hair<p>

"I got detention for a whole month because of you and now your gonna pay"

They shoved me into the empty P.E room and begin to punch me and kick me and all I could do was lay there curled in a ball until they'd finally had enough and stopped on their own. I

layed there in tears my entire body ached it hurt even to stand but I refused to just lay on the floor while they were laughing it up I stood up and with the little dignity I had left I walked out trying my best not to show them they'd broken me.

"Hey Elsa!"

Not bothering to turn around, I clutched my books closer to my chest and kept going until the voice just kept getting louder and louder.

"Elsa, wait up!" Someone touched my shoulder and I turned around slightly.

"Hey Jack" I said trying to cover my face.

"Are you OK, I haven't seen you in a whole week..."

Shaking my head I sighed "Y-Yeah I'm fine..."

He didn't seem convinced.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, again I shook my head

"Look everything's fine OK, can we just drop it god your worse then my..." I nearly stumbled on my own two feet but Jack caught my arm.

"Jack, let go" I whispered, He quickly released me.

"Sorry I was just trying to help..." He stopped, and took a close look at my face, before I could stop him, he touched my bruised cheek his hand shaking perfusly.

"What happened?" He asked, I tried to come up with an excuse.

"I fell" I finally said.

"Bullshit He growled.

"I'm telling the truth" My heart was racing now and my head was trying to think of another excuse.

"Don't lie to me" His hand dropped.

"I'm not..." I said but he stopped me when this pained expression crossed his face.

"Who did this? He asked, I said nothing. "Elsa who did this?" He said again, his right fist was clenching so hard I thought he was gonna explode.

"It was Rapunzel wasn't it?" He said it as more of a statement then a question and I looked away to show him that he was right and I was too ashamed to admit it.

"Come here" He held me in a tight embrace and I didn't even try to pull away despite every bone in my body practically commanding me to I was just so tired and weak that fighting was just impossible.

"your gonna be fine" He whispered she's never gonna hurt you again...I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

true to his word, Jack kept Rapunzel from bothering me she would give me an occasional glare in the hall but she never spoke to me which got me thinking what Jack had said to convince her to stop her bullying.  
>It didn't matter, I was enjoying not being tossed and kicked around by the prep squad it made for an enjoyable school week- well almost.<br>"Hey Freak!"  
>Reluctantly Merida and I turned around to face Cindy and Jasmine. "You two better keep walking" Merida warned "unless you wanna a good ol fashion beat down!"<br>Cindy was the first to speak "Whatever, look we just wanted to tell you Jack and Rapunzel are back together"  
>"W-Why are you telling me this?" I asked.<br>Jasmine laughed "because that means whatever you two had going on is going to stop right here."  
>"Yeah!" Cindy interupted "their now offically an item so stay away from Jack or else we'll do more then beat you up we'll make you wish you were never born..."<br>Merida took a step in front of me "Watch yourself Cindy, or else I'll make YOU wish you were never born."  
>I didn't want Merida to see how much that news hurt, of course I knew nothing would ever go on between us I'd mentally locked my heart away vowing the day of my familys murder that I would never love another man as long as I lived...still I was a little hurt, Jack was starting to become like a best freind to me and hearing how I could never speak with him again stung a little bit.<br>"You gonna be ok?" Merida asked.  
>I managed a nod "Sure, why wouldn't I be? I mean it's not like we were boyfriend and girlfriend or anything..."<br>"I guess not," She gave a small chuckle "C'mon Hiccup and Kirstoff are waiting for us outside"  
>I let her drag me outside by the arm, "They said they had something really important to tell us."<p>

as the weeks progressed, I was slowly starting to forget about Jack I'd made up my mind that them getting back together was for the best so I tried to forget that we'd ever meet I'd even gone back to my old routine and everyone else thankfully stopped picking on me and went back to just plain ignoring me all was right with the world until one day.  
>I was walking home, having missed the bus because one of my teachers made me stay late when I heard a car horn honk.<br>Please dont let it be him I kept thinking trying to work up the courage to look towards the car that pulled up beside me.  
>"Hey Elsa need a lift?"<br>Dang.  
>"No thank you jack," I tried to sound as firm as possible hoping he would shrug and drive away but I was so wrong.<br>"C'mon you can't honestly tell me your gonna walk all the way home especially in this kind of neighborhood."  
>"I'll manage" I snapped, trying to walk faster but his car stayed right behind me the entire time.<br>"Manage to get yourself snatched up by some creepy perv" He retorted "I don't want that on my conscious understand now get in"  
>I automatically stopped walking and spun around to face him "What do you care anyway?" I asked. his hands were clenching the steering wheel as he spoke "Oh I see, this is a status thing isn't it? You don't think someone like me can be nice to you without wanting something in return am I right?" I hated to admit it but he hit it right on the dot.<br>"Listen Els, I swear to you right now my only intention is to make sure you get home safely what your assuming I want is Far, far from my mind now please just get in the car"  
>For a moment I didn't move, "Promise you'll take me straight home?" I asked.<br>"Of course"  
>Reluctantly I walked over to the passenger side and hopped into the car still clutching my school bag.<br>again Jack was true to his word, he got me home safety and for that I was grateful, so before I hopped out I turned to him and just stared.  
>"What?" He finally asked.<br>"Nothing it's just..." I struggled to finish what I wanted to say "No one's ever been this nice to me before so...so thank you" "No problem" as I hopped out he stopped me again.  
>"Hey Els,"<br>"Yeah?" "Theirs this party Saturday night and I was wondering If mabye you wanted to go."  
>I blinked in surprise "Jack, I don't do party's and what about Rapunzel"<br>"What about her?" He asked.  
>I gave him a look that said 'Really?' "It's just a party" he finally said it's not like its a date we're allowed to go as friends."<br>"No" I practically blurted "I mean it was sweet of you to ask but truthfully I haven't been to a party since..."  
>I stopped myself before I could finish "the point is I'm gonna have to refuse."<br>He sat there in thought for a moment "How about this, if you go with me I'll stay by your side the entire night sound fair?"  
>"Jack..."<br>"C'mon please" I was gonna say no again but there was something about his eyes that had me reeling back and giving in "Fine but you have to bring me home by 11 that's' my curfew"  
>He smiled in triumph "You got it, I'll see you then"<br>as I watched him pull out of the driveway all I could think was "Dear lord what have I done?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**(I wanna say thank you to those who are following my story if it weren't for you I would have deleted this fic a long time ago so thanks and I hope you enjoy this next chapter :) **

"Absolutely not!"

"C'mon Auntie why not?"

"Because I said so!" She shouted back "Elsa snow Palmer, you don't even like party's I can't for the life of me figure out why you would all of a sudden be interested in them."

she pondered over her own question for a minute its only when I tried to snap her out of it that she turned to face me, "Your going with a boy aren't you?"

"What...I...We'll..."

"Aren't you!?"

I sighed in defeat, and nodded gently watching as she threw her hands up in the air and scoffed out loud "Oh Elsa, what do you even know about this boy? I mean he could be dangerous...he could hurt you and I wont have that... not again"

"He's nothing like Micheal I swear..."  
>I covered my mouth, but it was to late the name that we vowed never to be speak again in this house just slipped out.<p>

"Auntie?"

I grew worried, she gone completely still as if in a trance, I tried again to snap her out of it finally she came to.

"Alright" She suddenly said, causing my mouth to drop open.

"What?"

"you can go...BUT on one condition I want to meet this boy your going out with I wanna know if he's trustworthy but mark my words Elsa if I feel he's not you are not going anyway do I make myself clear?"

"perfectly," I couldn't contain myself and in my excitement I gave her a gigantic hug.  
>"Thank you" I kissed her cheek and hurried upstairs to get ready.<p>

I was just getting dressed when the doorbell rang, "Auntie can you get that?" I shouted "I'll be down in a minute"

I shut the door again and began rummaging thru all of my things trying to figure out what to wear I finally decided just to make a dress using my ice powers then I let my hair flow free and placed on the locket my sister had given me, giving myself a once over in the mirror I finally decided to head downstairs hoping I didn't look to bad.

"Elsa what's keeping you?" I heard my aunt call, by that point I was halfway down the hallway.

"What, I'm ready" I mumbled already heading downstairs.

"So what do you think?"

My aunt was smiling from ear to ear "You look beautiful...and your guyfreinds not bad either"

"So does that mean I can...?"  
>she nodded before I could finish "Yes, Have a wonderful time"<p>

"Thank you auntie"  
>I gave her another hug before heading into the living room, Jack was sitting on the couch his fingers drumming nervously on the arm of it.<p>

"Jack?"  
>the sheer look of awe on his face when he finally saw me literally had me blushing<p>

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

Nothing its just that, you look...well you look beautiful"  
>My stomach did a flip on that last word.<p>

"Um, Thanks?" I laughed nervously.  
>As we walked out, he placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me towards the car even making a point of opening it for me.<br>My aunt watched us until we pulled out of the driveway.

"Have fun" I heard her call as we drove off, I waved still a little nervous I hadn't been to a party in years Jack seemed to notice my stress because he held my hand tight with his free one which once again had me blushing.

"Don't worry it's gonna be fine" He assured "You'll have a great time I promise"

When we got to the party and jack came over to the other side I froze "I- I changed my mind I don't wanna be here c-can you just take me home?"  
>I ducked so no one could see me.<p>

"Els, It's alright to be nervous, listen..."  
>We locked eyes then as he spoke.<p>

"Just hang out here for a few minutes and if after that you still feel the same way I'll take you home ok?"

taking a deep breath I nodded "Ok..." and stepped out of the car.  
>the moment we stepped into the house, I felt as if everyone's eyes were suddenly on me I just wanted to back out and run but jack had me by the arm.<br>One of his buddy's suddenly comes rushing over.

"Hey Jack there you are I was wondering when you'd show you crazy ice head"  
>The boy gave him a playful punch on the shoulder his facial expression suddenly changing from happy to a sheer look of disdain.<p>

"Um Jack can I see you over here for a minute"  
>I stood there as Han's pulled Jack to the side, I could hear them mumbling something but I decided it would be better not to know what they were arguing about.<br>Finally Jack came strolling back over to me, he seemed a little distracted now but still managed to pull a smile for me.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked, I managed a nod "Sure but what was that about?"

"Don't worry about, It's Just hans being hans"  
>He took my arm and we danced thru three songs before I finally retired to some of the chairs on the side.<p>

Jack offered to grab me some punch and I gladly accepted secretly not wanting to be alone in a room full of people that hated my guts but I also didn't want him to think that I couldn't take care of myself so I let him go.

after about thirty minutes of sitting there I stood up and went to go search for him wondering what was taking him so long, I finally found him despite the huge crowd of people, he'd gone into one of the rooms with someone.

I wondered what he was up to so I headed over to the room and placed my ear in the doorway I could hear him and some female talking, the girl sounded like Rapunzel "Why the hell did you bring that freak to my party for?" She hissed.

"What, so your allowed to invite 4 of your ex's but I'm not allowed to invite ONE friend?"  
>"Of course you can invite a friend just NOT HER!"<p>

Her voice was beginning to escalate.

"and speaking of her, now that were on the subject lets talk about your little obsession with her shall we."

"What obsession? She's just a friend that I invited because she seemed lonely that's it there's nothing going on between us"

"Sure there's not, what do you think I'm stupid or something! I've seen the way you look at her, you wanna bang her don't you!?"

"Rapunzel that's enough"

"No, Now it all makes sense why you never wanted to sleep with me it's because you've found yourself a new toy to screw..."

"I said enough!"  
>I heard something crash and Rapunzel screamed causing me to back up against something hard, I turned around to face Hans'<p>

"Eavesdropping are we?"

"No I was just..."

He gave a small menacing chuckle "Relax I wont tell... for a price"  
>He kept getting closer and closer "What are you doing?" I asked, but he didn't answer and before I knew it he had me backed up against the wall.<p>

"what are you doing let go of me!" I shouted "Let go!"  
>with one hand he grabbed my arm and with the other he opened the door to the room and shut it behind him.<p>

I managed to release myself for a moment "Hans' this isn't funny just let me out"

"Oh I'll let you out, as soon as we're finished."

"No...No!"

My blood literally ran cold as he pinned me against the wall and practically crammed his tongue down my throat, I stomped on his bear sized foot and attempted to make a run for the door but he grabbed me by both arms"You little bitch" He spat "I'll make you pay for that" He slapped me so hard, my ears were literally ringing "Now you definitely have to pay"  
>Without another word he threw me on the mattress and lay on top of me his hands pinning down mine so I wouldn't get away "I wonder if its true what they say about you" He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine "Are you as loose as they say? "<p>

"Hans...Please...dont..." I cried tears spilling down my cheeks.  
>Suddenly his weight was pulled off me and I heard another huge crash I sat up in shock Jack had Han's pinned against the wall.<p>

"You fuckin bastard I'm gonna make you wish you'd never TOUCHED HER!"  
>He threw Hans to the ground and continued to beat him, each time his hand came up there was more blood then before.<p>

"Oh my god, your gonna kill him...Jack stop!"  
>God knew that the jerk deserved what he was getting but the consequences for Jack would be much worse if he succeeded in murdering his best friend.<p>

"Please, STOP IT!" His fist stopped in midair, I guess he realized what he was doing because he let his fist drop and he stood up.

"Get out of here" He sneered disgustingly. When Hans' hesitated Jack shouted "Now!" putting as much venom into the word as possible it seemed like he would leave but at the last minute he turned to stare at us both before setting his eyes on Jack who was at that point examining the damage done to my face.

"We were suppose to be brothers for life" Hans suddenly shouted wiping the blood from his mouth but Jack didn't even bother to look up, even as Hans continued to shout "Fine, consider our friendship over then just remember Jack I wont forget this you and that freak will pay"

That threat was something he refused to ignore so before I could stop him he was inches from his former friends face "You can threaten me all you want but dont you DARE threaten Elsa or I'll..."

"You'll what?" Hans interrupted "Face it your not gonna do anything to me cause the fact is that girls changed you... she's turned you into someone your not but I know the real you, and this..." He pointed towards the way Jack was dressed disgusted "This isn't it."

"I swear to god if you don't leave right now I don't care if she IS watching I'll rip your tongue out from your mouth and tear your arms out limb from limb"

Without another word Han's ran off, as soon as he was out of sight Jack turned his attention back towards me, I was still shaken up and the tears were starting to form again Jack noticed immediately and came back over to sit beside me no words were exchanged as he held me in his arms and let me cry.

He was so busy comforting me he didn't notice the female silhouette in the doorway staring angrily at us.

The entire ride home was quiet, when I finally got the courage to look over I noticed Jack's free hand was clenched into a fist I became worried he would lose blood circulation from squeezing it so hard so I stretched out my hand and placed it on his causing him to relax.

"I'm sorry" He finally said not taking his eyes off the road "I made you a promise, and I broke it I wouldn't blame you if after tonight you never wanted to see me again..."  
>We were parked in my driveway now.<p>

"I don't blame you." I finally said "I blame myself, I shouldn't have agreed to go I knew something was gonna happen...I- I just knew it..."

"Els, don't do that to yourself it's my fault that tonight almost ended badly NOT yours understand?"

He seemed to notice that I was having a hard time looking at him because he got out of the car and came around to the other side and opened the door for me "Besides, something good did come out of tonight"

"And what's that?" I said finally turning to look at him.

"I got to dance with the kindest most beautiful, woman I've ever met in my life"

that had me cracking a smile "Jack..."

I didn't expect what he did next, he lifted his hand up and wiped away the stray tear coming down my cheek. I froze in place at the contact.

"Elsa..."

"I- I'm sorry I have to go"

I hopped out of the car and pushed past him ignoring his calls for me to wait I kept going even as I entered the house.

"Hey Els, your early did you have a good time."

"I don't wanna talk about it" I hollered fighting back the new stream of tears about to take over.

I didn't even make it to my bed before I let myself completely collapse "This can't happen" I kept muttering to myself "I can't be falling in love...I just cant!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Jacks POV)

along the way to the punch bowl I was stopped several times mostly by random fan girls who would come to watch my games I'd finally made it to the table where the chips and dip were located when someone hit my back from behind I knew in an instant who it was so I tried to play it cool.

"Oh Hey Punzie," "Don't hey Punzie me!" She snapped.

I backtracked and tried to play it dumb "I'm sorry did I do something wrong?"

"Are you serious right now?" she pointed a finger towards where I had left Elsa "What the hell is SHE doing here!?"

Shrugging, I put my hands in my pockets "I invited her, so what?"

"So what!? It's bad enough that you wont let me give her the beat down she deserves anymore but now you bring her here" I watched her eyes go from green to red within seconds, which I found quite humorous. she apparently didn't think so.

"How could you!? You know how much I despise her and you bring her HERE of all places?"

"Punzie, relax it's not a big deal..."

"Not a big..." Her mouth flew open for a minute "You know what Lets go somewhere more private and talk" she grabbed my sleeve and dragged me into an empty room.  
>I was still playing it dumb "I gotta say Punzie I am loving this side of you, So should we do it on the floor or on the bed?"<p>

She was glaring at me "Cut the act, why the hell did you bring that freak to my party!?"  
>before I knew it we were arguing back and forth which was nothing new but then she said something that pushed me over the edge I tried to tell her to stop but she just kept pushing me finally I couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"I said enough!"

without realizing it I'd unleashed a huge amount of ice from my palm it missed Rapunzel but hit a vase instead the loud shattering noise caused Rapunzel to let out a scream.  
>when she finally caught her breath she whipped around towards me "You jackass you could have killed me!" I shushed her, I could hear shouting coming from the other room.<p>

"Elsa!"

without thinking I ran out on Rapunzel and yanked the door next to ours open not believing what I was seeing Hans was holding Elsa down on the bed and literally forcing himself on her, I grabbed him from behind and threw him against a table it broke in half but I didn't allow him to stand back up, I grabbed him by the shirt collar and pinned him against the wall he'd tried to hurt Elsa now I was gonna hurt him oh after today he was gonna regret ever laying a hand on her.

at that moment I was seeing red, landing blow after blow on his sorry excuse for a face my only goal then was to make Hans suffer thats all I could think about then her voice snapped me out of my rage.

"Stop!"

I dropped my hand and ordered Hans to leave, the sooner he got out of my sight the better.

standing up, I cupped Elsa's face in my hands trying to be as gentle as I could, if there was even a scratch on her face I was gonna hunt Han's down and kill him.

the rest was all a blur up until I drove Elsa home I was so angry at myself for what had happened I couldn't talk, I suddenly felt something warm on my hand and I unclenched it that's when I realized Elsa was trying to comfort me, I couldn't believe it after what almost happened to her SHE was trying to comfort ME I didn't understand why.

"We're here" I said getting out and opening the door for her, she was still shaking a little, I tried to wipe the tear from her eye but she instantly froze I knew then I'd done something wrong.

I tried to talk with her but she quickly got out of the car and pushed past me.

"Elsa, come on would you please wait!"  
>She wasn't listening, all I got for my efforts was a door slammed in my face.<p>

"Damit!"  
>I kicked a rock, not believing what I'd just done.<p>

*************  
>after failing to get any answers from me that night my aunt waited until the next morning to call the only other person who I trusted.<p>

"Oh, Merida Hi"

I quickly wiped away the fresh batch of tears coming down my cheeks.

"Alright out with it, what happened" she asked It was hard to talk about at first but eventually I managed to tell Merida all about what happened last night she didn't react the way I expected.

"That weasel!" She finally yelled.

"he actually tried to..." I nodded gently.

"And Jack He..."  
>again I nodded.<p>

"Oh Elsa,"

"What am I gonna do?" I asked, thru my tears "I can't bring myself to love again but he's been so sweet to me Merida and after last night I just..." I clutched my stomach trying my best to stop the pain.

We sat there in silence for a minute as I tried to pull myself together I was getting no where acting like this all I was getting was a stomach ache for my tears.

"I know what I have to do" I finally murmured, "I have to stay away from Jackson Winters hopefully if I avoid him long enough I'll stop feeling this way"  
>Merida tried to argue that this wasn't the way to go about it but I'd made up my mind and not even SHE could convince me other wise.<br>Oh, if only it could be that easy...If Only...

A couple days sooned turned into weeks...weeks that I had managed to avoid Jackson winters if I saw him I would automatically run the other way it also made it easier because Rapunzel was now offically latched onto him like a leech wherever he went she wasn't far behind.

I dont know why but I just felt so bad for him he seemed so miserable and Rapunzel was completely oblivious to this.  
>One night, I was checking my messages online when I saw one that caught my eye it was from someone named J.W.<br>When I opened it, the letter confirmed it was from Jack.

'Hey, can we talk' I was deciding weather to answer back or not finally I decided not to and just slammed the laptop shut but no matter what I did my eyes always went back to my computer.

"No!" I blurted to myself "I can't do it...I wont do it!"

I put my laptop on the top shelf in my closet and closed it determined not to answer back but that nagging feeling was still there so I decided to go downstairs to get a snack to take my mind off him.

as I rummaged thru the drawers in the kitchen I heard a small knock on the door and froze images of that day flashing back to my mind.  
>They knocked again, and the fear began to take over me, I remained in that spot hoping the knocking would stop but it just kept going so I decided to take a peek thru the peep hole I gasped when I realized who it was.<br>I knew then my strategy was about to up in flames so with more reluctance then anything I opened the door.  
>"Jack?"<br>I hadn't even realized that it was raining, but his soaked clothes confirmed it.  
>"Hey, Els,"<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Jack what are you doing here?" I tried to sound as calm as possible despite everything in me shouting to shut the door.

He was rubbing the back of his head as he spoke "Well you see, my dad and I got into this huge fight, do you mind if I crash here until morning I can't go back tonight..."

"Um Sure, Just let me make a quick call"  
>I moved aside to let him in and started searching for my phone I finally found it in a drawer near the kitchen table although how it got there was a total mystery to me.<p>

I decided to call my aunt who was working a late shift at the diner I knew she wouldn't answer her cell so I called the diner phone, it rang once before someone picked up luckily for me it was my aunt and not her lunatic boss that answered.

"Thank you for calling Henry's diner can I hel..."

"Auntie"

she lost the bored tone in her voice.

"Elsa what's wrong?"

I told her about Jack staying the night, and although she refused at first eventually she relented making me promise that there would be no funny business and that Jack had to stay downstairs on the couch.

Once I hung up, I opened the closet and brought out an extra blanket and pillow bringing it into the living room where Jack was still standing.

"Here I brought you something so you can sleep more comfortable."

He was smiling at me as I handed it to him, our hands touching for that one breif moment but it was still enough to send sparks surging thru my fingers.

"Thanks" He murmured softly, "For, everything"

"No problem" I was trying to sound as emotionless as possible so he didn't get the wrong idea "Goodnight Jack"

not expecting an answer back I turned to leave.

"Sweet dreams, Elsa"

'Don't turn around' I kept chanting to myself 'don't turn around...'

Suddenly my curiosity got the better of me and I turned around "Jack, can I ask you something?"

He had already taken his shirt off, I immediately shielded my eyes.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

He seemed oblivious to the fact that he was standing in the middle of my living room half naked.

"What? I can't exactly sleep in a soaked shirt now can I?"

He didn't wait for me to answer.

"Anyway you can ask me anything"

I rolled my eyes and muttered forget it, the sooner I got out of there the better it was for both of us I didn't exactly mind him taking his shirt off that was the problem he was a sweet, decent and devilishly handsome guy I didn't need another reason to feel attracted to him when I was spending so much time convincing myself how we could never be together.

_"Anna, Run!"_  
><em>"No Elsa I'm not leaving without you!"<em>  
><em>"Don't worry about me, just go!"<em>  
><em>"Elsa open up dammit it!"<em>  
><em>"Go!"<em>  
><em>with one swift kick my family's murderer stood in the doorway a sinister smile crossing his face "There you are..."<em>

"Elsa, wake up!"

"NO STOP!"  
>I jolted awake gasping for air as I realized that all of it had been a dream.<p>

"Are you OK?"

Jack sat on the bed next to me "You were screaming in your sleep"

I covered my face in my hands "God I'm so embarrassed..."

"Hey its OK," he took my hands from my face and caught a stray strand of hair that had come lose tucking it back behind my ear "How long has this been going on?"

"a while" I said quietly "ever since..."

I managed to stop myself before I could say anything.

"Ever since what?" He asked, I bit my lip wanting to spare him the gory details he seemed to get how hard it was for me to talk about it so he didn't press me anymore and I was glad for it.

Instead he sat there with me and we talked about other things like our favorite hobbies our hopes our dreams, and our plans for the future after all the laughing we'd done I finally got the courage to ask.

"Hey Jack,"

"Yeah Els, what's up?"

I don't know how it got to that point but he was sitting on the bed so close to me that I could feel his breath in my ear.

"please don't misunderstand me but why of all places did you decide to come here? I mean I'm pretty sure Rapunzel's house is a lot closer then mine"

"Truthfully?"

I managed a nod, watching him play with a loose string on the mattress as he spoke "OK here goes, you see I didn't want to go to Rapunzels" He finally said, "In fact that's kinda what my dad and I were fighting about"

I stared at him in surprise "Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah he wants me to stay with Rapunzel because she's his bosses daughter and if I'm with her then he gets to reap the benefits you know like party's, bonuses, things like that but I told him how I was sick of it and didn't want to date her anymore next thing I know he's yelling and I'm running out the door in the pouring rain"

"Jack..."

"I know it sucks but once again something good came out of a bad situation"

"What this time?" I said teasingly.

"I got to know you a little more" He murmured, trailing his thumb on the top of my hand, it sent goosebumps down my spine (the good kind)

I realized suddenly what was happening and I yanked my hand away "No, this can't happen you need to go"

"Elsa..." He reached out to me but I backed up.

"No I mean it just go...please..."

"Is that what you really want?" He asked.

"Yes" I tried to hide the shakiness in my voice I had to get this over with quick like ripping off a band-aid.

before leaving he turned to me one last time "You know what I think?" He didn't wait for me to answer "I think you secretly have feelings for me just like I have for you."

"Jack..."

He stopped me "Am I wrong? If I am just tell me...tell me once that you don't have feelings for me, and I'll leave and never bother you again."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out he smiled in triumph "Elsa Palmer, No matter how much you push me away...no matter how much you tell yourself that what we both feel isn't something I'm gonna be there and no amount of avoiding or ignoring me is gonna change that."

as he walked out I was in tears it was then I realized that avoiding Jack wasn't going to make me stop having feelings for him it was only gonna make things worse well much worse then they were.

I had to find a way to forget... to forget Jack...to forget my sister...to forget all the memories that were causing me so much torment and pain the answer came in a small medicine bottle that was sitting right there on my bathroom sink.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Jacks POV)

I started slipping my shirt back on, the sun was already coming out so I figured it was time for me to go.

already halfway out the door something stopped me I had this gut feeling that I should check on Elsa my gut never lied to me before so I quickly shut the door and headed upstairs to my surprise her door was locked.

"Elsa, open up its me"

No answer, I tried again.

"Elsa come on open the door..."

Still nothing, and if she wasn't gonna open it I'd have to force it open I slammed my whole body up against it ignoring the sheering pain in my arm as I hit the door a second time, the third time is when it finally opened.

"Elsa!?"

I looked around in a panic still holding my left arm "Elsa...?" she wasn't in the room upon closer inspection I noticed a pile of pills that were spilled all over the floor and for a moment my heart stopped, I rushed into her bathroom afraid of what I would find.

I finally let myself breath when I found Elsa sitting on the edge of the tub the empty bottle of pills in her hands.

"I couldn't do it" She said not bothering to look up "Oh but I wanted to...so...so bad..."

I was happy she hadn't taken the pills but I was still hurt both physically AND mentally.

"So you would rather try and end your own life then be with me, is that what your trying to tell me..."

"No Jack you don't understand..."

"Oh I understand perfectly. thanks for helping me see it I gotta go"

I walked out still holding my left arm, I didn't plan on turning back even as I felt her follow behind me.

"My family was murdered Jack!"

I stopped and whirled around in shock, "What?"

her eyes were tearing up but she kept going "I trusted someone once he promised he'd never hurt me that I'd be safe with him then one night he came to my home and murdered my family in cold blood the only reason he left me alive was so I could live with the guilt"

"Elsa..." I took a step forward but once again she stepped back.

"I couldn't live with it anymore Jack don't you understand that! that's the reason I was thinking of killing myself not because I would rather die then love you but because I just couldn't stand the guilt anymore."

she let herself fall, but I quickly caught her with the one good arm I had "Shh Elsa, it's ok"  
>I let her cry it out, as much as it hurt me to see her like that I knew it was for the best that she get all the tears out.<p>

"I let him in" She sobbed quietly "that's why I feel so guilty, because I let him into our house I swear if I had known he was carrying that gun..."

I tensed at the word, and because of the fact that Elsa had been so close to death.  
>"You don't have to talk about it" I whispered gently "Listen Els," I took her face in my hands wiping a stray tear away with my thumb "despite what you think that wasn't your fault how were you suppose to know that the guy was a maniac?"<p>

She placed her head on my chest and I kissed the top of her head as she spoke.

"Thanks Jack"

"No problem Els, anything for you"

(Elsa's POV)

I don't know what got into me why was I sharing my deepest darkest secret with someone who could rip out my heart and break it I'd never felt so vulnerable in my life yet at the same time I felt I could trust him.

I could have stayed like that forever but Jacks cellphone begin to ring he looked at it for a minute before chuckling "It's Rapunzel" "

Aren't you gonna read her message?" I asked, as he stuck it in his pocket he then gave me a funny look.

"Why?" I realized my mistake "I'm sorry its none of my business..."

"Nah don't worry about it, she probably just got wind of me leaving my dads place and is wondering where I'm staying."

at that moment I pushed away from him and stood up, he mirrored my move trying to guess my thoughts from my expression.

"Els, are you ok?"

I told him I was fine but I guess I wasn't convincing enough because he gently lifted my chin up so our eyes met.

"Whats the matter"

"Its just, If Rapunzel makes you so miserable then why..."

"Do I continue to stay with her?" He chuckled "I don't know, I mean shes controlling, snobby, and shallow I guess the only reason I can think of is because it makes my dad happy..."

"You shouldn't worry about what your dad thinks, you should be with someone who makes YOU happy."

He gave a small sort of laugh and took my hand in his pulling me close.

"Oh ya, do you have anyone particular in mind?"

I knew I should have pulled away then but I couldn't do it instead I bit my lip cracking a small smile "Me" I said quietly.

at that moment, he leaned in I couldn't believe what was about to happen.

"Jack I..."

Just then his cellphone began to ring again ruining what could have been our very first kiss.

"I think you better get that" I replied pulling away from his touch, he nodded and answered instantly regretting it.

"Where the hell are you!?" The voice shouted, that's when Jack mouthed how he was sorry went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Not wanting to eavesdrop I headed downstairs and kept myself busy by looking out the window I was wondering what was taking my aunt so long she would usually have been home already I was brought out of my thoughts by Jack.

"I'm real sorry Els, I gotta go but I'll see you at school tomorrow OK?"

"K,"

He kissed my forehead and headed out, I watched intently as he got into his car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Be safe" I found myself saying.

*********  
>The next morning at school, Jack showed up with a brace on his arm I wanted to ask what had happened so I waited until after class to do it.<p>

I found him right near the lockers, "Hey Jack!"

He didn't hear me so I mustered up my courage and decided to head over to where he was leaning against the lockers but Rapunzel beat me to him.

that wouldn't have bothered me except for the fact that when she went in to kiss him he kissed her back not like a small kiss this was one of those passionate kisses you only see on TV, Reality hit me then despite everything that went on yesterday I knew Jack was never gonna break up with Rapunzel especially not for someone like me, It was time I realized that.

without thinking I turned to run the other way but only got so far before hitting something hard and falling flat on my back.

I blinked in surprise, the boy I'd hit had golden yellow eyes, dull pale skin and glossy black hair, he also had tattoos everywhere and a couple of piercings.

"Whoa, are you OK? Here let me help you up"

The boy easily lifted me up to my feet.

"Whats your name?" The boy asked.

"Elsa," I replied back not being able to tear my gaze away from his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Elsa I'm Pitch, Pitch Black"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Jacks POV)

I'd been casually leaning up against the lockers deep in thought I'd had the entire night to think and I'd finally made up my mind I was gonna break up with Rapunzel question was where and how.

I thought I'd finally get my opportunity when I spotted Rapunzel practically running towards me.

"Hey Jack!"

"Hey Punzie listen we need to talk"

before I could say anything else Rapunzel pressed herself against me, and kissed me, I'd be lying if I said I enjoyed it the kiss just felt so empty there was no love in it.

After I pulled away my mind wandered, Rapunzel of course didn't notice, thats when I saw Elsa what the heck was she doing talking with Pitch black not that granted we weren't officially together she could talk with whatever guy she wanted but Pitch black of all kids? that kid was nothing but trouble and I'd sooner cut my own arm off then allow Elsa to hang out with someone who once tried to burn the school down.

I could feel the rage boiling inside of me when he started touching her arm it may have seemed harmless but I knew flirting when I saw it.

"Come on Jack, we gotta go to class" Rapunzel took my hand and tried to drag me with her but I wasn't gonna let Elsa out of my sight not when she was hanging around Pitch Black. pulling away from Rapunzel I told her I'd be right back and headed over to where Elsa was,

I immediately pulled her to the side she wasn't to happy about that.

"Jack what are you doing!?" I was trying to keep my cool, but it was proving to be more difficult then I thought "What am I doing? saving your life that's what, Els, you can't be hanging out with this guy"

"Whats it matter to you?" She shot back, "and for your information I can hang out with whoever I want"  
>She pulled away from my grip, "Now, I think you better go your girlfriend doesn't seem to happy..."<p>

I tried to follow her as she began walking away with Pitch but Rapunzel grabbed my arm before I could.

"Just where the hell do you think your going?" I watched Elsa walk away before finally prying Rapunzel's grip off my arm "thats it, Rapunzel we need to talk..."

******  
>during the weeks that followed, Pitch convinced me to do things I never would have found myself doing in a million years it started out with small things like shoplifting from the neighborhood mall and spray painting obscene messages on the walls at school it soon escalated to bigger things like sneaking out of the house and staying out all night I'd even ditched my friends and started dressing different because according to pitch, I needed to wear darker clothes he'd even convinced me to change my hairstyle now my bangs were hanging over my left eye.<br>My aunt didn't approve of this change and told me so on multiple occasions ranting on how the path I was taking was gonna get me hurt or worse but her words fell on deaf ears.  
>One day I was standing outside rummaging thru my backpack for my ciggarettes when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.<p>

"Get your damn hands off me"  
>When they let go of my arm I turned ready to fight but I relaxed when I realized it was only jack.<p>

"What the hell do you want?" I huffed.

"The old Elsa back." Jack shot back.

Brushing my bangs away from my face I leaned against the wall "Well tough this is the new me Jack so get used to it" I pulled out a packet of ciggerates, and was about to light one when Jack grabbed it and threw it away.

"What the hell!"

thats when he grabbed me by the arms and forced me to look up at him.

"Elsa, do you see whats happening, Pitch is changing you and not for the better either I mean look at you, your acting different and your even dressing different what happened to the Elsa I fell in love with?"

I shoved him away, still fuming "That Elsa is dead"

I stormed off in the direction of the parking lot.  
>"Hang on a second Els...Damit will you just wait!"<p>

I whirled around, but was suddenly held by the softness in his crystal blue orbs.

"Please...Don't Go" He murmered softly, "Look I know this is gonna be hard to believe but I broke up with Rapunzel to be with you."  
>I knew I should be happy he'd finally broken free but all I felt at that point was more anger.<p>

"I'm not gonna be your rebound girl because the fact is Jack I dont love you so get that thru your head and move on"

I tried to run away but then he grabbed my arm, and spun my around his lips were suddenly crushed up against mine I tried to fight at first but then I felt the heat, the passion and the immenating warmth coming from his body.

when he finally pulled away he released the hold on me "Now look at me and tell me that again, tell me you didn't fell anything just now"

I couldn't do it, It turns out I hadn't buried my feelings for Jack in fact they had just gotten stronger, so strong that I suddenly found myself crying as he walked away.  
>That's where Pitch found me, he didn't seem to care that I'd been crying instead he told me to get my ass off the floor and that we had work to do.<p>

He was planning something big, except he refused to tell me what it was instead he demanded I meet up with him the following night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

That night, I was pacing back and forth waiting for Pitch's text message he didn't want to tell me where to meet him out loud just in case someone had been listening instead he told me to wait for a message that would go thru around 12:00 I was then to sneak out and head over to that exact location.

I was so busy pacing the floor literally staring at my cellphone screen, I didn't see someone sneaking into my bedroom window until they placed their hands over my eyes I jumped back in fear "What the hell!"

Jack lifted his hands up "whoa Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

"Jack what are you doing here!?"

His shoulders slumped, and he stuck his hands in his pockets as he spoke "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come over and make sure you were OK."

"We'll I'm fine alright now leave or- or I'll call the cops!" I threatened, he merely gave a small chuckle and sat on the side of my bed.

"Your bluffing" he challenged.

"don't push me Jack I'm not kidding!"

He raised an eyebrow "OK, then do it"

I froze for a minute before finally throwing up my hands in defeat "God you are so irritating!"

"You really want me to leave?" He asked.

"Yes" I said quickly, a little to quickly because he threw off his shoes and patted the empty spot next to him "OK then sit down and lets talk because that's the only way I'll leave."

I finally gave in and set my phone down on my bedroom drawer before taking the spot beside him.

"OK, what do you wanna talk about"

"Us" He finally said "Els, what happened recently that made you start pulling away from me? Why did you all of a sudden start wanting to hang out with Pitch?"

"You really want to know?" I asked.

He nodded "Yes"

taking a deep breath, I tried to steady my voice before I spoke "I saw you kissing Rapunzel" I finally said "it just made me realize how we could never be together because of how different' we are"

He got quiet "So, that's why you've been acting like this? Because you saw me kissing Rapunzel? Do you realize how empty that kiss was for me? I wasn't as into it as you thought and do you know why?"

Not waiting for me to answer he kept going "It's because I wished with everything in me that it was YOU kissing me not Rapunzel."

I managed to keep the tears away but when he grabbed my hand they finally came out after all those weeks I finally let myself cry.

"Els, I don't love Rapunzel, I never did"  
>he lifted my chin up so our eyes met "I love YOU...don't you see it's always been you from the moment we met until now I knew in my heart that we're meant to be together and nothing not even Pitch or Rapunzel can come between us..."<p>

I tried to say something but was interrupted by the horrible screeching coming from downstairs.

"Elsa Anna Palmer get down here now!"

Uh-Oh she used my middle name that wasn't good.

"Should I..."

"No! Please, Just stay here I'll be right back"

"Wait!"

"Don't worry I'll be right back..."

when I turned around he surprised me by pulling me into another one of his spellbinding kisses this one was even more intense then the last I had to resist the urge to wrap my hands around his neck knowing that would have led to something more finally and more reluctantly then anything he let me go.

"I'll be waiting" He murmured softly.

"ELSA!"

It took all the strength I had to pull away because honestly I didn't want to why would I? My mood quickly changed when I headed downstairs where my aunt was standing in the middle of the living room her arms crossed and her left foot tapping.

"What?" I said trying to hide my irritation.

"Care to explain these"

That's when I saw my packet of cigarettes in her right hand and my open backpack on the floor beside her feet.

"Oh those see I can explain..."

"Go ahead"

I blinked, that was unusual, usually I couldn't get a word out when we were arguing about something I decided to say speak before she changed her mind.

"Those aren't mine, see I'm holding them for a friend..."

"Which friend?" She challenged.

She had me, "Fine, their mine I just wanted to try one Its not like I was gonna smoke the entire pack..."

"Save it, I've had it up to here with your lying young lady now I want you to go to your room until I can figure out a punishment."

"But Auntie..."

"I don't wanna hear it just go"

Its when she turned away from me that I turned and ran upstairs practically slamming the door behind me.

Jack came up from behind and held me, neither of us saying a word I must have fallen asleep in his arms because the next thing I know I hear my cellphone vibrating.  
>turning over I grabbed it and begin to scroll thru the dozen or so messages Pitch had sent me.<br>the first one read:

_Meet me down at the warehouse on 33rd street. asap._

I groaned groggily for a minute before sitting up, that's when I noticed Jack had already gone.

Part of me wished he had stayed but I didn't have time to dwell over that Pitch had sent me another message this one read.

_Dont. Be. Late._

As quick as a wink I hopped out of bed did a once over of myself in the mirror making sure I didn't have bed-hair and quietly snuck out the window.  
>here we go I thought.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

when I got to the warehouse everything was quiet, a little to quiet for my taste none the less I snuck in thru the hole in metal fence and proceeded inside, to be honest I never liked this specific warehouse much there was just something about it that gave me the creeps It could have been the stale air thick with dust or the spiders weaving their webs on the old shatter glass windows or the creaking of the floor boards underneath my feet whatever it was I didn't like it one bit.

"Pitch, are you there?"

No answer, I tried again but there was still no answer finally I decided if he hadn't shown up like he said he would I was gonna leave that is until I heard his spine tingling voice whisper something in my ear.

"Jesus!"

I jumped back, as he gave a small cynical chuckle "Hardly, It's Just me" He had something in his hand but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Did you have fun with your boyfriend?" He smirked.

my mouth flew open "How did you..."

He lifted his hand to shut me up "I have my ways, and anyway we're not here about that"  
>He threw what was in his hand towards me and I caught it realizing then that it was a flashlight.<p>

"Why..."

He cut me off again "You'll see in a minute, come with me"

I followed behind him trying to control how shaky my hands were he didn't seem to notice he was to busy looking around, finally we stopped near an elevator.

"We can't go in there..." I tried to say but again he stopped me before placing his right hand on it the elevator suddenly sprung to life, and the doors opened up.

"Lady s First" He took the flashlight from me as I cautiously went in, the ride up took about a minute its only when the doors opened and we were on the rooftop of the warehouse that he turned to face me.

"Do you know why I brought you up here?"  
>I shrugged "No not really" in fact I wasn't sure why I'd come at all.<p>

"It's because I wanna show you something" He snapped his fingers then and his whole body became covered in black smoke I had to shield my eyes for a second, when I opened them again the smoke had already cleared what I saw made my blood run cold, Pitch had changed shapes he wasn't the gangly boy with the pitch black eyes and spiky black hair anymore he'd taken on the form of a familiar face, one that I'd never imagined seeing again in my entire life.

"M-Micheal..."

"Boy nothing gets past you does it?" He flashed an evil grin my way.

"It can't be, your..."

"Dead?" He chuckled "Not really, but I must admit you got me pretty good." He pointed to his shoulder were I had stabbed him I could still see the scar where I'd plunged the scissors into his bare flesh.

"So Elsa, Lets talk..."

I backed away, but tripped on a metal pipe he took advantage of this and kneeled down beside me "I spared your life, and then you went and tried to stab me did you really think I'd let you get away with that?"

I was so shocked, and full of fear I couldn't speak or move his fiery red eyes, held me down firm.

I jumped when the elevator doors opened again suddenly out stepped Charming, and Hans both laughing and high fiving I immediately turned back trying desperately to find my voice but nothing came out Micheal seemed to know what I was gonna say because he meerly shook his head "Relax nothing like that's gonna happen they just wanted to be here to witness me finishing you off"

"Micheal...Please you don't have to do this..."

"Oh but I do"

He removed a pistol from his pocket and aimed it directly at me.  
>my entire body shook with fear as I pleaded with Micheal not to kill me, but my cries fell on deaf ears, I stood up then but before I had a chance to say something else I heard the sickly sound of the bullets shooting out from the gun, both shots hit me in chest.<p>

I screamed in pure anguish and agony as my head hit the cold hard pavement, my entire body was going numb and I could feel something sticky underneath my fingers it took me a second to realize that I was laying in my own blood.

"C'mon guys our job here is done"

As I begin slipping away all I could think of in those short moments was the people I was leaving behind, Merida, Hiccup, Kristoff, my Auntie...and Jack how would they take it when they realized I was gone? all I wanted was to apologize to my aunt for causing her so much pain these past few weeks and to tell Jack I loved him.  
>I could feel the darkness overtaking me, finally I stopped fighting and just let my eyes close preparing to be reunited with my family in the next life.<p>

*******  
>(Jacks POV)<p>

That next morning, I was preparing breakfast when my cellphone rang. I left what I was doing and quickly answered, it was Elsa's aunt she sounded like she was out of breath, like she'd been running.

"Hello?"

"Oh Jack thank god your home, listen I don't mean to bother you but Elsa's not with you is she?"

At the mere mention of Elsa my mind began flooding with questions."No She's not why..."

"I went to check on her this morning and she wasn't in her room I figured that she might have gone over there with you."

"No, she's not I'll be right over to help you look"

She sounded close to tears now "Thank you jack,"

as soon as I heard the click I dialed Elsa's number but she wasn't answering "Damn it Els, where are you" completely forgetting about what I was making I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

please be ok I kept saying If anythings happened to you I'll never forgive myself.  
>when I got to Elsa's house her aunt meet me at the door, I could tell she's been crying so I did the only thing I could think of I hugged her telling her everything was going to be ok, that we were gonna find her and bring her home and I meant it I wasn't gonna stop until we found her and brought her back safely.<br>Merida, and the guys she hung out with appeared in the doorway "We're coming with you too"

(What do you guys think so far? haha please don't be angry with me this is very important to the story so dont come after me with pitchforks lol)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

That entire day was filled with nothing but dead ends, she wasn't at any of her old hiding places and no one we talked to had seen her either it was getting beyond frustrating, where was she? didn't she know we were worried.  
>Finally we decided it would be best to separate and meet back up at the diner where Elsa's aunt worked.<p>

Merida would go with Elsa's aunt and check some of Elsa's old hiding spots, kristoff and hiccup would search downtown, and I would check around the school that's where Elsa usually hung out.

My hunch was right, I was halfway there when I noticed charming and Hans laughing and highfiving on the sidewalk.

I parked the car and stepped out they noticed me immediately, Hans was the first to speak.

"Hey Winters, I think the freaks house is that way"

He was being really smug, and I wasn't in the mood "cut the bullshit Where is she?" I demanded.

The two just looked at each other and then back at me, charming spoke next "I have no idea what your talking about rich boy"

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about, Elsa where is she?"  
>I was trying my best to control my anger but the smirks on their faces sent me over the edge.<p>

"Alright if you wont tell me I'll beat it out you!"

I clenched my fist and swung missing charming by an inch, Hans tried to get me from behind luckily I caught it and managed to dodge his fist before it made contact with my jaw instead he fell over and landed on top of charming but quickly stood up regaining his composure.

"Look we don't know nothing about your little slut so fuk off!"

They turned to leave, but I wasn't gonna let them out of my sight, I grabbed Hans by his shirt collar, charming tried to help but Hans stopped him.

"Where. Is. She?" I said again.

"Ok Fine" He lifted his hands in defeat "she's on the rooftop of the old warehouse it doesn't make a difference anyway your to damn late." He laughed.

I dropped him "You better hope to god we're not or else I'll be coming for the both of you!" I got into my car and sped off, as I did I grabbed the cellphone from my pocket and called Merida telling her to meet me at the old warehouse and to bring an ambulance.

****************  
>We were already in the hospital waiting area clinging to the last bit of hope that the operation to save Elsa's life would be successful I wanted to be optimistic I really did but the moment when I discovered Elsa's body was playing back in my mind like a broken cd player, I just couldn't get it out of my head, my elsa the one I had secretly sworn to protect laying in a pool of her own blood.<p>

"Jack?"

I stopped pacing to stare over at Merida who was trying to hold back a string of her own tears.

"She's going to be fine, I just know it"

I made an effort to smile "I hope your right, because if she isn't..."

Merida stood up "Don't think like that you have to stay positive"  
>I scoffed at the word, how could I be positive when the ones who did this were still walking free.<p>

Not saying a word I gave a small nod "Your right, I'll try."

"You better"

She gave me a friendly punch on the shoulder and we sat and talked until the doctor finally came out from the E.R everyone but me stood up it was like I knew what was coming.

Elsa's aunt was the only one out of all 4 of us that was even able to speak.

"Please doctor is my niece alright we HAVE to know"

"We did everything we could but, we lost her I'm very sorry"

I heard Elsa's aunt gasp "No...No! No! No!" she collapsed on the ground, becoming completely hysterical.

Merida knelt down beside her and stroked her back trying her best to wisper words of comfort but it did no good even Hiccup and Kristoff were at a loss for words they'd just lost their best freind.

I started to cry to, the numbness I felt was suddenly replaced by an overwhelming feeling of anger, I reclenched my open fists and slammed one against the hospital wall screaming out;

"I swear to god, those two will pay for what they've done!"

I could feel Merida come up from behind me.

"Jack revenge won't bring Elsa back"

"you don't think I know that!?" She flinched back, I knew it was wrong to take my anger out on her this wasn't her fault but I couldn't help it.

"Frankly, I don't care I just want them to suffer those basterds took Elsa away. Now their gonna pay"

I pushed past her but she followed right behind me "Jack stop! I know your hurting but this isn't the way to go about this..."

I turned around to face her "Ok then genius, what is the way to go about it?"

she got quiet "I don't know, but what I do know is this isn't it."

"Is that all you got for me if it is I'm leaving"

"No I refuse to let you do this" she stuck out both her hands trying to get me stop, all she got from her efforts was a small shove.

I didn't intend to stop, no matter what she said to me I was seeing red I wanted to hunt down the bastered that did this and make them suffer, the way they made elsa suffer.

"Think Jack what would Elsa say if she saw you like this!?"

I paused for a moment "She can't say anything because she's dead, just like those idiots will be when I get my hands on them."

I shoved the doors open and headed out into the parking lot this time it was Hiccup that was following me.

"Jack, Merida's right you can't do this your just gonna get yourself killed is that what you really want!?"

"Yes" I hopped into my car and started the ignition.

"Oh for Odin's sake do you really think killing them will magically bring her back, well news flash it wont!"

it was in that moment that I suddenly got an idea, "Magic...Hiccup that's it!"

hiccup was staring at me seeming rather confused "Uh, what's it?"

"Don't you see, we can use magic to bring her back."

I immediately got on my phone and dialed the number I should have erased long ago she didn't pick up instead it went to voice mail.

Ok, if she didn't pick up I'd have to go see her in person.  
>I started the ignition again, seeing clear as day where I had to go.<p>

"Jack where are you going!" Merida came running out from inside the hospital I didn't know if either of them would agree but I decided to tell them anyway.

"I know someone who can bring the dead back to life."

"That's not possible" Merida interrupted "even if it were who has magic powerful enough to bring someone back to life?"

I turned to face them both, "My Ex girlfriend, Rapunzel..."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I'd finally made it to Rapunzel's but all the lights were out when I got to the door, undeterred I started banging on it as hard as I could "Rapunzel, open up I need to talk to you!"

No answer, I tried again still nothing I tried a third time. the door suddenly swung open "what the hell do you want!?" Her blue eyes were glaring at me, not that I blamed her I'd just broken up with her a few days ago the wounds were still fresh.

"listen I need your help..." I began but she cut me off.

"Ha, your the last person I'd ever want to help now get the hell off my porch or I'm calling the cops"

She tried to slam the door in my face but I blocked it with my foot.

Move your damn foot she growled Or else I'm gonna smash it in! I knew that was a threat she would gladly carry out. I had to think fast.

"Please Punzie just hear me out ok, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry for that but I'm not here about me." I let out a deep sigh trying my best to pull myself together "Elsa's gone, we found her body this morning"

"So the bitch got what she deserved. what exactly does that have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you. don't you see, your the only one with magic powerful enough to bring her back"

She grew quiet for a moment "So you want me, to help bring someone I absolutely loath back to life?"

"Yes"

her whole body tensed "Fuk Off"  
>She kicked my foot and slammed the door.<p>

"Damit it!"

I knew it was a long shot and I hadn't expected her to WANT to help me I was still angry about it though.

"Sorry Merida its a no go..."

I looked around but she was no were in sight "Merida?"

"Hey Jack over here"

I turned around, Merida had climbed onto the hood of Rapunzels car, and made a leap for the balcony leading to Rapunzels room she managed to climb onto it with ease.

"Merida what are you doing?"

"You'll see, stay there"

she headed into Rapunzels room, I tried to follow but the balcony was to far away I couldn't climb it, I had no idea how Merida had managed to.

I got an idea then, I used my ice powers to make a staircase leading up into Rapunzels room, when I got up there Merida had Rapunzel backed against a wall.

"Merida what are you doing!?"

"What needs to be done!" She shot back, before turning back towards Rapunzel "Ok, you listen up and you listen good right now my best friend is dead. shot just like that having done nothing wrong, are you telling me that your heart is so dark and so full of hate that you can't see beyond your rivalry to help her?"

Rapunzel was looking away, I could see a small glint of something in her eyes, I'd never seen her this close to tears before.

"I'm not a bad person" She finally said, quickly wiping the stray tear away "but how would you feel if your best friend completely shut YOU out even after promising that you'd stick together no matter what?"

A look of realization crossed Merida's face "So that's what happened between you two isn't it? you two were best friends..."

Rapunzel's silence proved her right.

"Rapunzel answer me!"

She looked away and then back towards Merida "Yes, We WERE best friends then we entered middle school and everything changed including her. she began to shut me out and after a while I just got sick of it..."

It was my turn now, I grabbed Punzie by the shoulders and lightly shook her "Rapunzel listen to me, you have to let the past go because right now Elsa needs help and your the only one with magic strong enough to do that. so I ask you, as a favor please help her...please..."

I released her and turned away expecting her to say no again but she surprised us both when she she nodded "Ok, Fine I'll help on one condition"

"Name it" I said trying to hold the rush of happiness that was suddenly overwhelming my entire body.

"You can't tell anyone about this. I do have a reputation you know" She smiled, sheepishly. I couldn't hold back anymore I lifted her up and hugged her tight.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet, now come on lets get going"

We were now on a dirt road surrounded by nothing but trees Rapunzel had warned me against this short cut but I told her if it got us to the hospital faster I was taking it, at one point I stepped on the gas a little more I must have been going really fast because Rapunzel was yelling for me to stop. I released the gas peddle until we were moving at normal speeds again.

"Sorry" I Finally said, Rapunzel seemed to understand because she gave a small nod and turned back towards the yellow lines zooming by on the road.

"JACK LOOK OUT!"

I didn't see anything but I did hear a sickly popping noise "Shit!" The car was swerving out of control, it went around in circles a couple times before it finally came to a stop the side of it hit a nearby tree, after catching my breath I looked over to Merida who was sitting in the back looking just as shocked as I was then to Rapunzel who was holding her head.

"Are you guys OK?"

They both nodded "Yeah, we're fine"

I looked out towards the dozen or so trees and thats when I saw it three figures emerging from behind a tree we'd just managed to miss.

It was Pitch, following behind him was Hans and Charming. I knew then this was no accident they'd set this up.

"Rapunzel, Merida you two stay here"

"What? No way!" Rapunzel protested, I was already on edge before I could stop myself I snapped at her "Rapunzel I mean it, Stay put. Understand!?"

She didn't flinch, "Your not gonna do this alone we're both coming with you"

The look of sheer determination in their eyes told me what I needed to know they weren't gonna back down from this."

I finally relented "Fine, but stay behind me and not a word you got that?"

I got out of the car my whole body tensing as I got closer and closer to Pitch who was smirking like a mad man.

"Well, well look who we have here. seems we got ourselves a couple of lost strays huh boys?"

Hans and Charming laughed in agreement I wanted to wipe those smiles off their faces so badly but I knew I had to keep my cool.

"Alright Pitch what's this all about?"

He shrugged "Simple, I cannot allow you to bring the ice queen back to life and I intend on doing everything in my power to stop you."

I shielded myself in front of Rapunzel and Merida suddenly realizing what It was I had to do.

"Rapunzel Run"

She stared up at me "What?"

"Your the only one with magic powerful enough to heal Elsa, and the hospitals only a short distance away. I'll hold them off long enough for you and Merida to escape"

"Jack No!" She grabbed my arm, but I pulled away.

"Rapunzel if you don't do this Elsa will be lost forever now go!"

I pushed her "Go!"

A look of determination crossed her blue eyes "Right" She turned and ran with Merida following behind.

Pitch snapped his fingers "Get the girl"

"Oh No you don't!"

I willed the energy from my body to shoot down to my fingertips and into my palms."Try this one on for size" I let loose a huge blast of Ice it didn't hit Hans but it was just enough to scare him.

Pitch merely laughed "Finally, someone who knows how to have a little fun" A blast of black sand shot out from out of nowhere, It hit me straight in the chest sending me spiraling backwards and into a nearby tree trunk.

I was holding my arm as I stood up not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me cry out in pain instead I gave him a coy smile "My Turn"

Pitch froze, as ice began to form around where I stood. I willed the power into my palms again this time two huge icicles shot up out of the ground.

If this is it for me, Elsa know that I love you, I love you more then I've ever loved anyone.

I ran towards pitch prepared to give him everything I had and if this was to be the end for me at least I died fighting for someone. That to me was the most honorable way to leave this world.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Elsa's POV)

Were those voices? No it couldn't be, where I was there wasn't a soul in sight all there was, was darkness complete and total darkness. I felt so cold, and so alone that all I could do was sit there in the pitch black abyss afraid to even move but that didn't stop the voices from getting louder and louder, I clutched my head and screamed wanting them to stop.

"Go away!" I shouted uselessly "leave me alone!" but they wouldn't, I finally calmed myself down enough to where I understood what they were actually saying one of them sounded like a female.

come on, please wake up

Strange I didn't recognize the voice yet I felt like I knew them how was that even possible?

I'm here I wanted to say but I had no voice, this felt like a bad dream. A dream that I just could not awaken from.

Give her time A male voice replied.

She's so still The female answered back You think it worked?

of course it worked, my hair has never let me down before

"Elsa honey its your aunt." I heard another voice say, this one had me in tears.

"Auntie?"

"If your in there we need you to wake up. please"

The voice was crying, causing my whole body to shake in frustration.

"Auntie I'm sorry!" I shouted "I never meant to cause you this much hurt! I'm sorry!"

Not willing to give into my fear I used everything I had to stand up. I could see a bright light now it was getting closer and closer all I had to do was run. slowly but surely I did just that. I could suddenly feel the invigorating warmth of the light as it consumed me.

When I came back to my body I had this huge headache, and my lungs literally felt like they were on fire, I managed a weak sort of moan as everyone gathered around me relief shown on all their faces.

"Whats going on?" I asked weakly.

My aunt gently pushed me back down as I tried to sit up "Shh, honey its ok you don't have to talk just rest we'll explain everything later"

"Yeah I agree you've been thru a lot..."

"Rapunzel? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to talk to the person who saved your life?"

"Saved my..."

Now I was REALLY confused, but that would have to wait I had another question gnawing away at my brain.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

No one spoke so I turned to Rapunzel if there was anyone who would give it to me straight it was her.

"Rapunzel, where is he?"

"Elsa please understand, We never would have even made it here if it hadn't been for Jack..."

"Rapunzel where is he!?" I said again, this time a little louder.

She was biting her lip now "We ran into Pitch and his gang on our way here and they wouldn't let us leave so Jack- well Jack stayed behind to hold them off..."

"No..."

"He was trying to give us enough time to escape so that we could save you"

"No this can't be happening, guys we have to go find him!"

I tried to get out of bed but my aunt pushed me back down by my shoulders "You are not going anywhere missy your staying right here and resting."

"Besides" Rapunzel interrupted "I don't think its a good idea to go out into that blizzard"

She gestured towards the hospital window, I didn't understand at first until Merida explained that Jack conjured up the snow with his powers to stop Pitch and hans from finding the hospital.

Seemingly defeated I allowed myself to lay down again, one by one everyone started crashing out. I knew this had been a long day for everyone, Hiccup and Merida who were sharing an armchair fell asleep first, Kristoff fell asleep near the window while my aunt and Rapunzel went downstairs to get something to eat.

As quietly as I could I slowly got out of bed and headed out, turning one last time to stare at the people I was proud to call family "Sorry guys but I have to do this. I can't let Jack die"

Still in my hospital gown I hurried out the door choosing to listen to my heart rather than my head which was telling me 'dont do this turn back now.'

I managed to dodge a couple of the nurses before heading into an empty hospital room I knew there was no way I could just walk out the front door and not be noticed so I decided the only way was to sneak out one of the windows, as I did this I could feel the snow whipping in my face.

"Just breath" I kept telling myself, it was supposed to relax me "1...2...3!" I raised out my arms and tried to create an Ice staircase that would help me climb to the bottom but nothing happened.

"Damn" I didn't understand it, why couldn't I do it? I tried again still nothing after about the fourth try I stared at my hands dumbfounded its then I realized I must have lost my powers after being brought back I was now like everyone else which pissed me off given the circumstances.

I still refused to let that stop me one way or another I was going to find Jack and not even this little setback was gonna keep me from my goal.

"Thats not gonna work you know"

"What?"

I turned around in surprise, Rapunzel was standing in the doorway "What your planning to do. that's not gonna work, its only gonna get you killed again."

"What do you care" I huffed still staring out the open window. "I'm just a freak to you...a useless, talentless freak..."

"wow and I thought I was a drama queen. Listen if you need help I'd be glad to assist you"

"Why?" I shot back.

she simply shrugged "Because it's the right thing to do besides I can't let you fall to your death it would just kill Jack..."

I watched as she flung her long golden blonde hair out the window "Alright climb down"

My mouth flew open "Wait you want me to do what?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance "Oh for god sakes, do you wanna go find Jack or Not?"

She had me, I eyed her carefully before using her hair as a rope to climb down. I'm not gonna lie the whole way down I kept hoping Rapunzel wouldn't drop me she never did, she kept very steady as I made my way down it's when my feet finally touched the ground that she pulled her hair back up.

I heard her call good luck before I disappeared into the blizzard.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Jacks POV)

when I awoke Pitch was no where in sight and he'd left no sign behind that indicated he'd ever been here except for the two dead body's slowly being enveloped by all the snow.

It was Hans and charming, why had Pitch killed them? I didn't know and I didn't care I was to busy trying to sit up that is until I felt an electric shock of pain shoot down into my lower abdomen "God dammit it!" I gritted my teeth my hands automatically pressing down where the pain was.

I looked down at my hands they were covered with blood- my blood I felt sick to my stomach but held back the vile rising in my throat.

I knew what needed to be done so I ripped off a huge piece of my shirt intending to wrap it around the stab wound.

Trying to be as careful as I could only one thought came to my mind at the point, Was Elsa OK? Had Rapunzel gotten to the hospital in time? What was I saying of course she did I could just imagine my sweet Elsa laying asleep in her warm hospital bed this thought is what kept me awake despite my eyelids protesting for me to close them it wouldn't be long now before I gave in and shut them for good then I heard it the voice of an angel calling for me.

"Jack?"

I lay there totally still wanting the sweet angel of death just to take away the pain but when nothing happened I peered out into the snow what I saw was more beautiful then any angel I'd ever seen.

"Elsa?"

"Jack!"

she quickly rushed to my side gasping at all the blood, I tried to push her away, but I didn't have any strength left to "No Elsa, listen to me you can't be here!"

"Well I'm not leaving you"

I knew she didn't want to face the truth but I had to tell her "Elsa, its to late for me, I'm dying..." another stab of pain shot thru my side, this one was worse then the last one.

"No...No don't talk like that!"

I could feel myself slipping away "Els, I know your afraid of facing this world without me but trust me the pain in your heart wont last forever you'll find someone else"

"No Jack I don't want anyone else, I- I can't even THINK of being with anyone else because I love you!"

She had no idea how long I'd been waiting to hear those words, ever since I knew I'd fallen for her I'd been dying to hear her say those three simple words.

"I love you to" I said softly, "More then I've ever loved anyone." I moved my hand away from the wound I'd been clutching, she placed her tiny hand in mine and I used the last bit of strength I had left to kiss her.

That was it, I finally stopped fighting and let my eyes close for the last time I could literally feel my soul leaving my body as I did.

(Elsa's POV)

As I pulled away from the kiss, Jack's body went limp. I knew then he was gone, I began to sob uncontrollably, wanting desperately for him to come back to me I never realized that a broken heart could hurt this much.

"Your death wont be in vain jack, I promise"

I kissed his cheek and stood up looking out into the blizzard which was slowly beginning to cease.

I let my anger and hatred move me forward. "I know your there!" I shouted "Come out and fight me!"

at first there was nothing but the sound of my ragged breathing, then I heard it, it was the sound of a twig breaking.

I whipped around suddenly to face Jack's killer, Micheal was smiling from ear to ear as he took his normal shape.

"Challenge Accepted" He laughed, I quickly shielded myself in front of Jack's body and tensed as he began moving towards me.

"You better stay back!" I warned as he got closer "Or I'll freeze you to death"  
>I was hoping he didn't call my bluff, I knew I no longer had powers but he sure as hell didn't know that.<p>

"This is going to be fun."

He raised his right hand, and a trail of black sand came flying my way it wrapped itself around my neck like a snake and lifted me into the air, my eyes were wide with fear as I felt the air literally being sucked out from my lungs.

He let me go just as quickly and I fell to the floor in a heap.

"Had enough?" He asked.

when I was finally able to speak I shouted "Never!" and tried to stand back up but my legs gave out from underneath me, I didn't see the spiral of black sand coming my way until it was to late, it hit me several times like an extra hand.

"C'mon Elsa defend yourself. use your powers like you did that night" He continued to hit me wondering why I wasn't fighting back. A look of realization suddenly crossed his face "Your powerless aren't you?"

my silence proved him right and he started laughing "Oh this is to rich"

He stopped punching me but placed his foot on my stomach not allowing me to stand "this time I'll make sure you STAY dead!"

He took out a blade still covered with blood- Jacks blood. I lost it then I didn't care about the pain in my arm or my leg I was angry and wanted revenge that alone gave me the strength to fight back, I punched him in the face and he stumbled backwards shock overtaking him for a second but he quickly recovered.

"Lucky shot" he retorted "But I can assure you, you wont get lucky twice" He came towards me again with the blade still in his hand, but dropped it at the last second and I realized why, there was a sharp Icicle coming out from his chest the front tip was covered in blood. Micheal was so shocked he couldn't speak, he turned around for a second to stare at his killer. Jack was breathing in and out heavily his hands outstretched.

Micheal fell to his knees, his whole body suddenly disintegrated into a pile of black sand which disappeared without a trace. I turned around in shock, Jack was getting to his feet now, his eyes never leaving mine as he did.

"Jack?"

I couldn't believe it he was alive but his entire appearance had changed, his eyes were no longer chocolate brown instead they were a striking sort of blue his skin was a pale color and his hair had turned completely white

I ignored all this for the moment and ran into his arms crying tears of joy I had him back and that was all that mattered.

"I'm so happy your alive" I cried, "But how?"

He pulled away from me, his gaze moving towards the moon above us.

"He brought me back" He finally said.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that but I went along with it "C'mon everyone will be so happy that your alive"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward but he didn't move "Whats wrong?" I asked "Don't worry Rapunzel and I are cool now"

"No its not that, see there's something I need to tell you"

"Well can't it wait?"

"No, It can't"

I could see the anguish in his eyes, I knew then whatever it was that he was struggling so hard to say wasn't good.

"You See I'm..."

"Elsa!"

I turned back around just as my aunts car was pulling up "There you are! oh you had me worried sick!"

she got out of the car and strolled over to me automatically pulling me into a hug.

"You don't need to worry we're fine" I said practically beaming.

a confused look crossed her gentle features "what do you mean we?"

"Jack and I, we're both just fine"

I gestured to where he was standing but that confused look never left her face "Hon, I don't see anyone..."

I shrunk back from her grip "what are you talking about he's right there" I turned to stare at Jack.

"Jack say something"

He didn't he just shook his head "She can't see me because she doesn't believe."  
>My mouth flew open "Jack what the hell are you talking about!? You aren't making any sense!"<p>

My aunt turned me around "Elsa stop yelling there is no one there, your hallucinating"

"No I'm not, let me go!"

She had me by the arm now "Don't worry baby I'm gonna get you some help"  
>She put me in the back of the car and we drove off, as we did I lay my head up against the window watching as Jack disappeared from view.<p>

**Well what do you think so far ? Please R&R :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The search for Jack began that very night and went on until morning days then turned into weeks and weeks turned into months soon everyone gave up all hope of finding him. Jack's father was even planning a funeral to bury his son despite there not being a body to bury and only I knew why.

My aunt told me a dozen times not to mention what happened the night Jack died, for fear that they might lock me up in a mental institution and I had kept my word but I was growing depressed I missed him deeply I hadn't seen him since that night.

Rapunzel and Merida were there day after day trying to help me thru what they called my 'funk' they even suggested I go ice skating with them to take my mind off things I wanted to refuse but they kept insisting so I went with them I didn't put on my skates however I just sat on the sidelines watching Rapunzel do a triple jump.

I clapped so she would think I was into it but she wasn't falling for it, "C'mon Elsa you gotta get on the Ice!" Merida said as she skated towards me, she wasn't as graceful as Rapunzel but she was still a hell of a lot better at it then I was.

"We didn't bring you here so you can sit on your butt the entire time. now come on, get on the ice and have some fun"

"I'm Fine guys really"

"To hell you are"

Rapunzel skated over and grabbed my skates off the ground "Put these on and get your ass on the Ice"

I raised an eyebrow "Or what?" I challenged.

She stared at me for a minute "You know what forget it, I'm not gonna baby you either you get on the ice and have some fun for a change or you don't its your damn decision" She threw my skates back down on the ground and skated away.  
>Merida seemed to be more sympathetic.<p>

"C'mon Elsa bring back the fun into your life, I'm Sure its what Jack would have wanted"

She picked up my skates and handed them to me, I took them and began slipping them on.

"That's more like it, now come on"

I finished putting them on and carefully made my way onto the Ice, I hadn't been Ice skating since I was a kid and it showed I fell on my butt a couple times it was during the fifth try that I felt someone supporting me from behind so I wouldn't fall.

I froze, I could feel someones cold breath in my ear "Just relax I wont let go of you I promise"

"Jack?" My voice came out into a tiny squeak.

"I'm here Els, I'll always be here"

He held onto me the entire time we were skating not letting go of me for a second, only when it was time to go did he release me.

I wanted him to come back but when I looked around he was already gone, the entire ride home was quiet I didn't say a word even as I entered the house and headed upstairs into my bedroom.

I shut the door ready to get to sleep but when I turned around Jack was sitting on my bed staring at the huge mirror I had hanging on my wall, as I got closer to him I noticed he had no reflection.

"Jack?"

He turned around at the sound of his name, and smiled "God I missed you" He held his arms out and I ran into them he went from kissing my forehead to my cheek and finally to my lips.

"Sorry about disappearing for so long I wanted to come back to you weeks ago but- but I couldn't."

"Why?" I asked, quickly wiping away any extra tears.

"because I'm not suppose to be here, the only reason I am is because I snatched this out of North's pocket"

I eyed the glass snowball with confusion.

He chuckled guessing my question with my expression "this lets me skip between realms I know I'm gonna be in a hell of a lot of trouble for taking it but it's worth it I had to come see you one last time"

"wait one last time, but why?"

"because I'm no longer human Els, and I wont be able to snatch it a second time their gonna be keeping a close eye on me after this"

His gaze suddenly turned towards the moon again "I gotta go,"

He started to leave but I grabbed his sleeve "No, I don't want you to. Please stay with me. I love you" I squeaked.

"Els, you have no idea how bad I want to- but I can't"

He cupped my face in his hands "You know I'll always love you right?"

I nodded sheepishly "And I'll always love YOU"

He pulled me into another kiss this one lasted longer then the first when he pulled away he was still smiling "Never forget me I'll always be right here in your heart"

"Goodbye Jack"

I watched as he threw the Snowball, a huge portal opened up. Jack seemed hesitant about leaving but eventually he made the leap and disappeared.

I cried myself to sleep that night, hoping to see Jack in my dreams waiting for me with open arms but it didn't turn out that way instead I was pulled into the dark abyss, I sat there holding my knees to my chest wondering where I was.

An unfamiliar voice answered my question "Your certainly not in kansas" The female voice chuckled "Have a seat your going to be here for a while"

A stone chair appeared behind me and something pushed me down onto it not letting me up.

The female who had spoken appeared just a few feet from me she had light-dark blue skin, black phantom hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked suddenly feeling terrified.

"My Name is Eris" She said "and I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse"

Everything in me was screaming that this woman was bad news "No thanks" I shot back "I don't wanna make any deals now let me go!"

She smirked "As you wish" I felt the bonds tying me down come lose and I stood up preparing to run but she said something that stopped me in my tracks.

"What if I said I could help you see your boyfriend again?"

I turned around "What do you mean?"

"Oh Nothing"

She disappeared and reappeared behind me "You made yourself quite clear you don't wanna make a deal with someone like me"

"I might," I found myself turning around to face her "You can really help me see Jack again?"

"Oh I can do more then that. I can make it so you two lovebirds can be together forever"

"Whats the catch?" I asked.

"I make you immortal, and then you get me something that I want"

I watched her disappear again, in her place was a huge book I couldn't read the writing it was in a different language.

"This is called the book of peace, Its hidden away in a place called the southern Isles I want you to find it and bring it to me if you do, you can stay immortal and be with the one you love but if you don't bring it to me by the full moons end I get your soul."

despite my head shouting no I desperately wanted to see Jack again and I didn't care what I had to do to get it.

"Ok, I'll do it!"

She chuckled "Then we have a deal." She took out a contract and I signed no sooner had I done this, I suddenly felt the floor give out from underneath me and I fell into the dark abyss below unaware of what lay in store for me all I knew was I was going to see Jack again and that was enough for me.

I awoke with a start, and looked around my room- it took me a second to realize that I wasn't in my room anymore I was in some sort of study, there were papers strewn all over the table in front of me.

Still in a daze I stood up and looked around finally spotting what I wanted, a mirror I dreaded looking into it but when I did I noticed the change wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, my skin had gone paler and my eyes had turned a darkish blue- that and the pajamas I'd been wearing was now a light blue dress with snowflakes on it.

I jumped when someone burst into the room.

"Elsa, come quick we have an emergency"

My mouth dropped, and my body began shaking "Anna?"

She stared at me, questioningly "Yeah?"

I immediately snapped out of it "Nothing its just, Its so good to see you" I went in to give her a hug and she laughed that bubbly laugh I loved so much.

"Els whats gotten into you"

I let her go, and looked away embarrassed, she let it go for the moment "Listen somethings happened in the ballroom. come quickly there's no time to explain"

She dragged me with her, all the while I stared at her confused trying to figure out how this was possible for the moment I didn't care I had my sister back my life was complete - well almost there was one more thing I had to do- and that was to find Jack. I couldn't wait to see his face when I told him I was now Immortal and we could be together forever.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Elsa's POV)

I didn't sleep a wink that night, even though I should have been worn out from everything that had happened today.

Still, I tossed and turned for a good hour before finally sitting up. I started rummaging thru the drawer near my bed and found an old photo album. It was filled with pictures of Anna and our parents the strange thing was the people in the picture looked absolutely nothing like my parents.

still it made me smile to see Anna so happy I wondered then where were these so called parents of mine? Were they away on business or something maybe Anna would know.

I got up but stopped myself, I realized it was to early for anyone to be awake yet so I dragged a chair over to the mirror wanting to brush my hair but when I sat down I nearly fell out of it my reflection was gone. strange I'd seen it clear as day before why now would it disappear like that.

Oh well, I dropped it for now and headed out onto my balcony, the stars tonight were simply breathtaking and I wished so badly that Jack was here to share this beautiful view with me.

A thought crossed my head then, when Jack became immortal he was given the gift of flight I wondered then if I could fly too.

"Only one way to find out"

I outstretched my hands and was ready to let myself fall when I heard a light tap on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Anna, can I come in?"

I quickly made my way back in and jumped into bed "Sure come in" I called.

The door squeaked open and Anna came bouncing into the room "Sorry I didn't wake you did I?"

"No- No it's fine is there something wrong?"

"No" She said quickly "Its just, well I was wondering if you had an answer to that thing I asked your earlier"

"Um, What thing?"

Her mouth flew open "don't tell me you forget"

When I didn't answer, she took a small box out of her pocket "Hans asked me to marry him, I wanted to know if you would give me your blessing or not"

When I didn't say anything her foot began to tap "Well?"

"I- Uh...you see..."

we were interrupted then by one of the maids "my queen, so sorry to interupt but theres an urgent matter in the courtyard that needs your attention"  
>greatful for the interruption I obliged and followed behind her.<p>

(Jacks POV)

"C'mon Jack snap out of it"

Tooth Hit me on the shoulder, hoping to get a reaction from me but I didn't even flinch I was sitting by the window staring out at the moon. A small part of me was hoping that Elsa was staring at that same moon thinking of me just like I was thinking of her.

"Jack please talk to me"

After a minute tooth threw her hands up in defeat and flew off in the other direction. I didn't care, the only thing I could think of was Elsa. I thought being immortal would make me immune to feeling this kind of pain but it didn't it only worsened it.

"Jack?"

I didn't need to turn around to know it was bunnymund the two of us hadn't gotten along since the moment I'd gotten here yet somehow I could hear the worry in his voice as he spoke to me.

"Alright out with it, whats wrong"

I let out a small frustrated sigh "Nothing" I stood up and started walking away "Now leave me alone"

I brushed past North and Toothiana ignoring their please for me to come back I just wanted to be alone for the moment, and if I had to leave to get the privacy that I craved then that's what I was gonna do.

I was clueless on where to go for a while until the kingdom of Arrendele came into view, I was suddenly drawn towards the castle I didn't know why but I flew over towards it anyway and landed on the rooftop allowing myself to finally sit and breath.

"This isn't so bad. maybe this is what I needed some good old fashion fresh air" I put down my staff and lay back enjoying the view of moon. I had this thought then, what if Elsa was looking up at that same moon and thinking of me, I let that idea sink into my brain it was somehow comforting to me.

I let my eyes close for the moment memories of my human life plaguing my thoughts one after another I didn't try to block them out why would I? My memories of Elsa were the closest thing I could get to seeing her again.

I could feel the pain rising back up into my chest as I remembered our last night together with me trying desperately to fight back my inevitable death just so I could stay with her.

"Oh Els, I just hope you find happiness again..." I paused for a moment "Even if its not with me..."

I heard voices then, one of them sounded so familiar.

"Where are you going we're not done yet!"

"Can't this wait until later?"

"No not later I wanna know your answer now"

"Anna Please..."

No it couldn't be, could it?

immediately getting to my feet I jumped off the roof and landed onto the balcony of the room the voices where coming from.

"Just tell me, is it a yes or no because either way I'm going to marry Hans with or without your blessing!"

"Anna wait!"

The girl stormed out of the room, and the women in the blue dress tried to follow only to get a door slammed in her face, when she turned around I was so shocked I dropped the staff in my hand she must have had super sonic hearing because she looked up at that precise moment.

"Whos there?"

I didn't know weather to show myself or not my heart decided for me and I stepped into the room to face her.

"Elsa?"

"Jack?" Her dark blue eyes began to brim with tears "Jack!" she ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me "Oh my gosh its really you I can't believe it"

"Neither can I" I said becoming still as stone, I wanted to be happy I really did but I just didn't understand how she'd managed to get here.

"How?" I asked, confusion filling my blue hues, she smiled as she spoke not bothering to wipe her tears.

"Does it really matter how I mean as long as were together who cares what I had to do to get here"

I pulled away, trying desperately to control my anger "Els, what did you do?"

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to get mad"

I gritted my teeth but nodded "I promise"

"See this woman came to me in a dream, her name was Eris"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Jacks POV)

After hearing the name Eris I just lost it, "Eris!? Elsa no! please say you didn't!"

She grew quiet, and looked away from me. immediately regretting how I yelled at her, I cupped her face in my hands and turned her around so I could see her striking blue eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said "I didn't mean to yell"

I held her close and kissed her hair as she melted underneath my touch. "Please don't think bad of me, I'm just angry that's all."

I moved so we were both sitting on the edge of the bed now "You have to understand Eris is dangerous and I couldn't live with myself if she..."

I didn't even let myself finish that thought, instead I let myself get lost in the moment of holding her and telling her everything would be alright that's when I noticed the long piece of parchment paper laying on top of Elsa's nightstand.

"Elsa, whats that?" I asked.

reluctantly she pulled away seeming as confused as I was.

"I don't know"

She got up and grabbed the paper quickly returning to sit by me. I pulled her to my chest as she looked over the paper. Her eyes immediately grew wide.

"Oh my god its a copy of the contract I signed"

"What? Let me see that" I took it from her, and tried to read it but it was in another language.

"I may not understand this but I do know someone who will"

Quickly getting to my feet, I took her hand in mine and helped her up "Jack where are we going?" She seemed more flustered as ever.

"You'll see"

I dragged her towards the balcony and flew into the air "Jack I can't fly" She protested, backing away.

"I'll help you" I held out my hand "but I can only do this if you trust me"

I eyed her curiously, and she nodded "Of course I do"

She took my hand I lifted her into the air and onto my back half expecting her to let out a shrill shriek and demand to be put back down but she didn't she seemed more excited the anything.

she held onto my neck as we flew thru Arrendale I knew she'd never done something like this before so I tried to pace myself rather than fly to fast for fear of scaring her half to death.

"Look at all the people" She told me "They look like ant's"

I chuckled "Hey Els"

She looked from the people and back to me "Yeah?"

"Check it out" I gestured towards the night sky.

She gave a small gasp "have you ever seen anything more beautiful in all your life?"

"You know I actually have" I looked up towards her.

She blushed a bright pink and smiled. "So where exactly are we going?"

"To the pole" Was all I said, it took a little longer to get there then if I had been flying on my own but I didn't mind just the mere fact that Elsa was with me was good enough for me.

When we landed, North meet us at the door "Jack there you are-" He paused gazing towards the girl hiding behind me.

"Whats the meaning of this?"

I explained Elsa's situation, and he motioned for the both of us to get inside Elsa was still hiding behind me as we entered rather tightly. I whispered how everything would be fine that seemed to calm her down a bit.

North got the others up to speed on what had happened Tooth and Sandy seemed to take it pretty well but Bunnymund was a whole different story.

He got so angry that he nearly attacked Elsa but I stood between them with my staff in hand ready to fight him.

"Bunny knock it off!"

Tooth pulled him back and he walked away muttering how this girl was gonna be nothing but trouble for us all.

"Ignore him, he just needs some time to calm down" North said turning towards the Globe "We've got more important matters to discuss, like this deal your girl made with the Goddess Eris"

He took the parchment paper from my hand and handed it off to tooth. She started reading silently to herself I knew this because her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear anything she was saying.

"There may be a way to undo whats been done" She finally said "This says if Elsa doesnt complete her part of the deal then Eris gets her heart BUT there is a way she could get out of it and that's if someone willingly gives THEIR heart in her place"

I took the paper from her "That doesn't make any sense"

She shrugged "Well thats what it says."

Elsa who had been hiding behind me spoke up then "Not to sound like an idiot or anything but why dont I just get the book like she asked me to and..."

"Are you crazy!?" Bunnymund came hopping back in "If you give this witch exactly what she wants then who's to say she wont just kill you anyway?"

Elsa flinched back but I put my arm in front of her "I wont let that happen," I looked into her eyes then "I promise"

She grabbed my arm "Jack don't you see I made this deal and now I'm gonna complete my end of the bargain. I have to find the book and give it to Eris so I can stay immortal and be with you."

I grabbed her face in my hands "No its to dangerous I can't let you do this"

"I've already made my choice" She took my hands from her face and backed up "I'm doing this with or without your help"

"Elsa wait..."

She whirled around and ran out the door.

"Elsa!"

I ran after her but by the time I got outside she was gone, she did however leave behind a set of footprints that I followed all the way to the edge of a cliff where they unexpectedly ended.

My blood ran cold, and I jumped off the cliff and flew towards the ground below. I was overcome with a mix of emotions when I got down to the bottom and didn't see her body anywhere

I tried called out to her again but she was no where in sight.

"Jack!"

Tooth came up from behind me "Did you find her?"

"No but I wont stop until I do"

I looked around for any more footprints but I didn't see any suddenly without thinking I looked out towards the morning sky.

"Eris I need to talk to you in regards to Elsa!"

Tooth gave out a gasp "Jack, No!"

I looked up just in time to see lightening streaking across the sky, It began to darken then and a vortex formed opening up to reveal a black sinister figure.

Tooth hid behind me as Eris appeared "I'm Listening"

Not even her demon red eyes could deter me from what I was about to say "I wanna give my heart up in return for Elsa's freedom."

She disappeared then appearing behind me, I put a hand in front of tooth.

"Tell me why should I even consider this? this is after all Elsa's deal not yours why would you give yourself up just for her"

"Because she means everything to me and I just want her to be able to live even if its without me"

"How touching," She smirked " the brave and noble guardian willing to give up his own life for the girl he loves"

I stood my ground as she disappeared and reappeared again "It just makes me wanna vomit, but..." I could feel her cold breath in my ear "Since, you cleverly figured out the loophole in my contract I have to honor it"

I got ready expecting her to rip out my heart but she didn't.

"unfortunately Elsa has to be present for you to do that she IS the one that struck the deal after all. Find her, and bring her to this exact spot by the full moons end until then farewell"

She disappeared into a cloud of smoke leaving tooth absolutely stunned.

*********  
>(Elsa's POV)<p>

Before I could stop myself I ran out the door and into the cold, night air I could hear Jacks voice coming from inside yelling for me to stop. tears rolled down my cheeks as I turned around forcing myself to keep running until I reached the edge of a cliff, I peered down at the ground below.

Without thinking I closed my eyes and let myself fall. I suddenly felt weightless, the wind was pushing me down towards the ground below my feet never touched land however I opened my eyes and found myself floating just inches from it.  
>I couldn't believe it, I was flying.<p>

"Yes!"

This would make stealing the book so much easier, I was so excited I shot thru the air like a bullet touching everything in my path and freezing it.

"This is amazing!"

I gazed at my hands, my transformation into an immortal being was nearing its completion all I had to do now was find the book.

"Southern Isles here I come!"

**Please R&R I'd love to know what you think :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It took me all night, but I'd finally made it to the Southern Isles Castle. It wasn't all what I'd expected it to be, unlike the castle I'd woken up in this one seemed almost worn down with age and the guards at the gate were sleeping.

"Oh Hello"

I waved, neither of them stirred. I tried again "Um excuse me...Hello...?"

Neither of them made a peep. I tried poking at one of them, his mustache just wiggled but that's all the movement I got out of him.

I got an idea then, I raised my hands out and created a perfectly sized snowball. I pondered over who to hit first.

"Enie...Meni...Mini...Mo..."

I threw it hitting the guard on the left, he jumped up in shock but instead of looking towards me he was glaring at the short guard beside him.

He hit him in the head with the handle part of his sword instantly waking him from his very deep sleep.

He gave a gruff "What the hell was that for?"

"Please as if you didn't know..."

"Know what...?"

"Oh so you wanna play dumb eh?"

He hit him in the head again, "Alright that's it"

He tackled him and they began screaming insults and throwing punches at each other. I rolled my eyes in annoyance "Um Guys, Hello?"

The short man who still had the first guards hands around his neck looked around "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

They looked around but neither of them acknowledged that they saw me. I waved my hand in front of them.

"Whats the matter with you guys I'm right here!"

Still no reaction, they did jump up however and it wasn't because of me there was a man on a white horse coming towards the gate.

"What the hells going on here?" The man snarled, the short man spoke first "Nothing Sir"

"Well it better be the last nothing now get back to your posts"

As he started talking, the horse looked in my direction, I smiled and gently gave his head a pat he seemed to like that.

"Artus let's go"

The man gave the horse a small tug and he moved forward, I decided to head inside the gate with them I thanked the guards for nothing and headed in stopping for a second when a woman who I presumed was a maid dropped a basket that was in her hands.

I flew over and picked up an apple that had rolled away. The woman didn't take the apple I'd picked up instead she scooped up the remaining apples on the floor and scurried in the direction of the kitchen.

I stood there and wondered why were people all of a sudden ignoring me? I didn't know but that wasn't my main concern at the moment I needed to find that book and soon the only problem was I didn't know where to start looking.

"This may be harder then I thought..."

************  
>(Jacks POV)<p>

"Jack what have you done!?" Tooth yelled, I didn't answer her I was to transfixed on getting to the southern Isles and finding Elsa.

Finally after the fifth time I looked to my side "Tooth if you're not gonna be quiet then you may as well head back to the pole"

"And leave you out here all alone? I dont think so." She flew beside me "Friends don't abandon friends."

We were flying over arrendele now, just a few more hours and we'd be at the Southern isles all I had to do was be patient. something I lacked at the moment.

"So, I take it your not gonna tell Elsa about the new deal you made with Eris huh?"

"What do you think" I said quietly.

She nodded "It's for the best I guess, giving up your life for someone you love is one of the noblest ways to go even if it hurts everyone else around you"

She looked away when she said that, I refused to let her guilt trip me into backing out because I wasn't. I had already made up my mind I just wouldn't' tell Elsa about it until we were both back at the pole by then she wouldn't be able to stop the inevitable.

After about an hour Tooth and I came to rest by a frozen lake. I insisted we keep going but she was dead set on resting so I gave her 15 minutes she didn't like being timed but understood why I was doing it I just wanted to get to the southern Isles already. I needed to see Elsa, as badly as I needed my heart as a human.

"Jack, stop pacing your making a hole in the ground!"

I sighed, and leaned up against a tree deep in thought "Sorry Its just I can't help it I wish we were there already"

"Its not gonna help things by you worrying so try to relax even it is for a few minutes"

"How can I relax when Elsas out there alone she could be..."

"Jack dont think like that, you have to be positive that's she's fine. Besides shes stronger than you give her credit for I'm absolutely sure she can take care of herself"

"You think so?"

"I know so, now sit"

She patted the spot beside me but I refused "Nah I'm good our times up anyway we gotta get going"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance but followed me anyway chanting friends don't abandon friends over and over as if convincing herself to keep going with me.

Elsa wherever you are please be safe.

**Sorry this one is sooo short I promise the next chapter will be much longer :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I had been wandering around the castle, not a clue as to where I should be going next when I heard this strange, and hoarse sounding voice.

"You, there stop right this instant!"

Turning to face them I lifted my hands in defense "Listen guy I'm not here to cause trouble I just need..."

I gave a frustrated sigh when the solider ran right past me it turns out he hadn't been yelling at me, someone else had snuck into the castle and was trying to get into a room with a huge R on it they caught him and immediately took him away. I was curious now. what was behind that door? Only one way to find out.

I strolled over and tried to open it but the door wouldn't budge. "Damn it" I hit the door hard but only succeeded in hurting my fist.

At that moment I heard something crash, I looked up just in time.

the man who'd been caught and taken away had escaped he looked at me for just a quarter of a second but kept running.

Did that just happen? Did he actually see me?

"Stop thief!"

The soldiers ran past me, it took everything I had not to follow I was curious now who was this strange man who could see me yet no one else could.

Forget it, I muttered to myself I had other things to worry about like how the hell was I going to get this door open?

My question was answered when a short stubby looking guard who looked like he'd just gotten back from drinking came over and leaned against the wall.

He had a set of keys hanging from his armor.

"Hello"

I reached for the keys but he moved before I could grab them, "nothing personal guy I just need..." I reached for the key again but was distracted by the same guards.

"He went over there!"

"No he went this way" Another guard yelled.

"Men" I rolled my eyes and turned around, the short man had fallen asleep giving me the perfect opportunity to snatch the keys.

I grabbed them just in time to see the man from before he had 6 guards chasing him this time

"Alright enoughs enough"

Stuffing the key in my pocket I stomped on the floor with my foot causing the floor to freeze the guards didn't have time to react.

They all fell down like domino's the first one just looked up baffled.

"What witchcraft is this!" He spat, looking around for the culprit, at that moment I was glad he couldn't see me.

"I dont know but I'm getting out of here" Another guard screeched running off in the other direction, It didn't take long for the other guards to follow.

"Thanks" The man said turning to me.

I blinked in surprise "Wait you can see me?"

"Yeah why..."

I decided to spare him the details and put my focus back on opening the door the guard who'd been watching the door ran off during the commotion.

"No reason"

I struggled for a moment with it before the man intervened "That's not gonna work, that guard was carrying around a fake the real key is with the king. Dont ask how I know I just do"  
>He began picking at the lock, within seconds I heard a clicking sound "Wow that's really cool" I said, "I'm impressed"<p>

"Thanks" He said giving me a small smile "I'm sorry, you saved my life and I don't even know your name..."

"Elsa" I held out my hand, "Elsa Winters"

"Nice to meet you Elsa, I'm Aladdin but my friends call me Al"

(Jacks POV)

"Jack how much further" Tooth whined, I rolled my eyes "Not to far, we're almost there why you tired again?"

Her mouth dropped open "Uh you think we've been flying for 8 hours straight I'm exhausted can we please take a small rest?"

"You can rest if you want I'm gonna keep going"

"Jack!"

I turned to stare at her, "What now?"

"Nothing, Just forget it!"

We'd been bickering like this for the longest time now of course I knew it was my fault but I was so dead set on seeing Elsa again I didn't care what it took to do it unfortunately Tooth didn't exactly see my ambition as a good thing.

She started to chant friends don't abandon friends again.

"Uh Tooth?"

She kept chanting, completely ignoring me.

"Tooth..." I tried again, still no reply.

"Toothiana!"

That did it "WHAT!" She yelled.

"I think we're here"

She brightened up then "Really?" she flew past me and did a flip in the air "Finally, Whoo hoo!" When she was done with her happy dance she turned to me "Where to now?"

I pointed forward with my staff "To the southern Isles castle"

She didn't even wait for me she zipped forward "Race ya there" She called.

"Oh no you don't!"

We raced all the way to the castle, Tooth beat me by inches. I would never admit this out loud but I had let her win to make up for dragging her all the way out here.

Her excitement at winning was short-lived as we headed up to the castle doors. There was a short man and a tall thin lanky man with a mustache.

"I didn't make it up" The short man defended "I heard something earlier, I could swear it sounded like a womans voice"

The tall man scoffed "Tor, I suggest you keep that garbage to yourself unless you wanna be shipped off to the luney bin"

The short man looked away and mumbled "I know what I heard and you can't tell me other wise because you didn't hear it so whatever!"

"Tooth you hear that"

I turned to her, my smile was so wide I thought my cheeks were gonna fall off "Elsa was here, I know it. she must have gone into the castle"

"come on!"

I flew over the castle doors and landed on the other side with ease, just in time to see a couple of guards walk past me.

"I'm telling ya I aint never seen anything like it, I mean Ice in the middle of summer?

"Yeah" The second guard chimed "And it just appeared out of thin air..."

I didn't bother listening to the rest of their conversation there was only one other person I knew that could create Ice.

"Tooth come on"

We must have searched for what seemed like minutes before coming across the patch of Ice that the men had slipped on.

I chuckled "This has to be Elsa's handy work"

"C'mon get it open!" I heard a female voice say, a male voice spoke next.

"Give me a second I'm working on it"

Not giving it another thought, I followed the voices all the way to a huge door with an R on it, it was already slightly open all I had to do was push it.

So I did, Elsa turned around at the sound and dropped what was in her hands "Oh my god..."

The man beside her moved away from the chest he was trying to open and turned to face me

"Elsa who's this?" I asked trying my best to keep myself calm.

"Oh my friends call me Al" The boy said "but you can call me Aladdin"

"Oh I'm gonna call you something alright..." I started towards him but Elsa stood in front of me with her hands on my chest "Jack, stop"

Aladdin turned his attention away from me and continued trying to open the chest.

"Els, what are you doing with this guy?"

"Well I saved his life" She said playing with her braid "now he owes me a debt. Hes gonna help me get the book isn't that wonderful?"

Yeah wonderful I thought just fukin wonderful...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Elsa's POV)

About 15 minutes into it, Aladdin was still struggling to get the trunk open and Jack was becoming impatient, "Any day now Al"

I gave him an angry look. I wondered why was he acting so...so idiotic? I let it go for the moment and I turned back to Aladdin.

"Anything yet?"

"Almost got it..."

"We'll that would certainly be a change of pace" I heard Jack mutter, I pulled him aside then "What the hell is your problem?" I finally said, He had this look on his face I couldn't quite place what it meant.

"My problem? You wanna know my problem, ok here it is you run off on your own and I come after you, only to find you here with HIM? how the hell do you think that makes me feel?"

My mouth dropped "You are unbelievable, I told you there's nothing going on between us I just met him for god sakes. He's just trying to help me find the book."

"Got it!"

I looked back, Aladdin was opening up the trunk and pulling out something. "Well what is it..."

He wiped the dust away to reveal an old worn beaten up looking carpet "Well it's not the book..." He threw the carpet to the side, and huffed "I could have sworn they put it in here..."

Something in his head must have clicked because a look of realization spread across his face "Hold on a minute, I know where the book is"

I perked up, but Jack mumbled something inaudible.

"Where?" I asked ignoring Jacks comments.

"Come with me I'll show you."  
>Aladdin bumped Jacks shoulder as he passed by prompting me to grab his arm before he did something stupid "Don't" I mouthed.<p>

"I wasn't gonna do anything" He mouthed back, I raised an eyebrow I wasn't falling for that one.

"Guys come on" Tooth pulled at Jacks arm willing him forward.

I went first just to make sure Jack didn't try anything idiotic, I was giving him a warning glare and I had my back turned which is why I blinked in shock when I crashed into something.

I looked up realizing that Aladdin had stopped at the door to wait for us.

"Are you ok?" He seemed rather smug, as he held out his hand but I took it anyway I was feeling a little light-headed and almost fell again but he caught me holding me up to his chest that's the way Jack found us when he came out.

"What the hell?" He asked, I shook away the dizziness and realized what it looked like I immediately pushed away from him.

"You sly piece of shit I'm gonna kick your ass!" He started forward again and before I could stop he had him up by his vest.

"Jack stop it!"

I quickly got to my feet and uselessly pulled at his arm "Stop it!"

To my surprise he did, he loosened his grip and Aladdin fell to the ground in a heap "Your not worth it" Jack spit before stalking off in the other direction.

"Jack where are you going!?" I shouted.

"Anywhere but here" He shouted back.

"Whats your boyfriends problem?" Aladdin asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out...Jack wait!"

(Jacks POV)

I could hear Elsa's calls for me to stop, but I couldn't I'd been ready to accept that idiots help then I walk out and see him holding Elsa in his arms which wouldn't have bothered me if he hadn't had this stupid little grin on his face I knew then he'd tripped her on purpose.

"Jack hold on!"

I slowed my pace a little enough for her to catch up with me "what the matter with you?" She asked, I wanted to shout nothing but couldn't find it in me to do it. "Your Jealous aren't you?"

I said nothing, I didn't have to a look of realization crossed her face and her mouth flew open "Oh my god, you are so jealous!"

"Alright I am" I finally said, "I don't mean to be but I just am"

She touched my arm and I gazed over at her, my eyes softened at her touch.

"I have to admit something to" She said pushing an imaginary bang behind her ear "I- Well I was also a little Jealous"

I blinked "Of tooth?"

She gave me this funny look "Yeah, then the way she touched you earlier it just- well it made me feel a little angry"

It was me laughing them "Ah Els, tooth and I are Just friends."

"Exactly!" She blurted "Just like me and Al, well we're not even that I mean I just met him he's just with me to help me get the book thats all."

All the anger I'd been suppressing subsided and I pulled her in for a hug. she dug her head into my chest and I kissed her head "I'm sorry, for getting so angry"

"Its ok, really."

Sighing, I lifted her face so our eyes met "I love you Els, you know that right?"

She smiled and nodded "Yeah, and I love you so...so much"

Bringing her lips up to mine I intended it to be soft and slow but before I knew it the kiss deepened and things began to escalate pretty fast I had her pinned against the wall and was kissing down her neck her eyes suddenly shot open at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Jack..."

I stopped then, gazing back into her striking blue eyes "Hm?"

"I think we're being watched" I put her down and she looks away shyly as tooth and Aladdin approach.

"You guys sure made up pretty fast" Tooth said grinning.

I laughed at her to shut up and we continued on.

(Elsa's POV)

Still feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught doing what we did I stayed quiet trying to hide the blush that was still on my cheeks.

"Hey Al, I thought you said you knew where the book was" Jack was becoming more impatient by the minute and rightfully so we'd been walking around the castle for ten minutes.

"Relax we're almost there"

He stopped for a minute and hid behind one of the pillars as a guard came stomping by. He had his head held up in confidence.

We continued our walk as soon as he was out of sight unfortunately Aladdin then decided to play 20 questions which Jack was no happy about.

"So, what exactly are you guys?" He asked, peeking over his shoulder with a smug look on his face.

Tooth spoke before Jack could "What do you mean?"

"Well its obvious you're not human so what EXACTLY are you?"

Tooth gave Jack a look unsure if she should tell him, it eventually came out though and he seemed to take it pretty well what he couldn't wrap his head around was us being from a different realm he never imagined that there was anything outside of this kingdom.

"So..."

It was my turn to ask "So Al who's the lucky lady whose heart you've stolen?" He turned around to give me a confused look, I gestured to the small red ribbon on his arm.

He touched it as if it was the most delicate thing in the world "Her name was Jasmine" He finally said.

"Was..." I asked curiously.

"Yeah, was..."

He refused to say anymore after that and instead focused on the leading us in what he claimed to be the right direction.

"We're here" He finally said, my mouth dropped open the door had a huge K on it he immediately went to work picking at the lock this one took seconds to unlock.

I sucked in a deep breath and took Jacks hand before we went in.

_here we go..._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

when we entered, I'd literally frozen in place there in a glass case in the middle of the room was what I had been searching for. the book of peace.

"Well...go ahead take it" Aladdin pushed me forward but in that instant I'd become fearful I don't know why. I'd been searching for this book for what felt like days and now that it was within my reach I couldn't bring myself to grab it.

"Els,"

Jack had placed a hand on my shoulder "You ok?"

I nodded numbly "I'm Fine" I lied.

"Are you really?"

"Look I said I'm fine ok, lets just get the book and go."

As I reached out for it, Jack grabbed my left arm "Be careful" he warned.

I kissed him and smiled "I'll be fine"

Here goes nothing

Everyone was holding their breaths as my hands went thru the glass case, the minute my fingers made contact with the book an electric shock shot thru my arm, I pulled back instantly.

"Crap" I said it so low that I doubt they understood what I'd said. Jack gently took ahold of my arm and examined it the feel of his cold skin on mine felt soothing somehow.

"You'll be fine" he finally said chuckling lightly "but its gonna be more difficult the take it then we thought. Hm, here let me try."

"Jack no!"

To late, he was already reaching for it, to everyone's surprise he managed to pull it out with ease. I just stared at him completely dumbfounded "How did you..."

he made his way back towards me smiling slightly "I'm a full immortal, simple things like a man-made booby traps don't hurt me anymore now come on we got the book let's get out of here."

"You!"

"Oh Shit"

the doors slammed open, there were at least nine guards in the door way all of them staring directly at Aladdin.

"Dont these guys ever give up?" Holding out both his palms Jack created two ice shards they flew in the direction of the door one of them pierced the first guard in the chest and the second hit another guard in the head.

"I'll take care of the rest"

As I lifted my hands, I shut my eyes willing the ice forming on my palms to bend to my will. It was against everything I stood for to kill someone but right now these men were the only thing standing in my way of living forever and being happy.

"Elsa?"

I shot my hands out and Ice shards shot up out of the ground snaking towards the remaining men the look of horror in their eyes had them running away in fear.

That move had drained me and I collapsed, Jack was by my side in that instant "You ok?" He asked, I was looking at my hands now "Y-Yeah I'm ok, um we better get going"

"Right"

He lifted me up bridal style, despite my protests that I could walk and we headed out together with Aladdin trailing behind.

I was feeling slightly dizzy so I stopped protesting and just lay my head on his chest I must have dozed off because by the time I opened my eyes we were back at the spot Eris had told me to meet her at.

Jack gently set me down "Good your awake you had me worried for a second," he gave me a hug but this one didn't feel right it felt like the hug my grandfather had given me just before he passed away.

This felt like a goodbye hug, "Jack is- is something wrong?"

His hands were shaking, and he was trying his best to keep himself from crumbling but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was hiding something from me.

"Jack...?"

"Just remember I'm doing this for you" Was all he said before standing up, I refused to let go of his arm though.

"Your hiding something from me aren't you?"

"Jack!"

He turned away from me then, and called out to Eris. The winds suddenly picked up and there was a quick flash of light before she appeared in her goddess form.

"You summoned me?"

"I did as you asked" He said, his hands were balled up into fists and his jaw was clenched.

"So you have, alright I suppose a deals a deal."

"Wait...what deal?"

I stood up but tooth grabbed my arm, I pulled away from her but Aladdin grabbed me this time he was a lot stronger than tooth.

Eris looks almost surprised "I take it your boyfriend didn't tell you?" She disappeared and reappeared beside me "I no longer want the book, you boyfriend and I made a new deal in exchange for your freedom I get...his heart"

My whole world suddenly felt like it was crumbling down around me "J-Jack..." I fought the traitor tears but they came anyway "W-What have you done?"

"What needed to be done" He shot back, "Els dont you see I- I can't let you die this was the only way to make sure that you were safe"

"No...NO! I can't let you do this!"

I was struggling against Aladdin's grip "Let me go! Let...Me...go!" A blast of Ice shout out from out of no where and sent him spiraling backwards and into a nearby pile of snow.

I reached out to grab his arm but tooth grabbed me before I could, that last shot took a lot out of me so I couldn't repeat what I'd done the first time.

"Els, I've already made my choice." He spoke without looking at me "Just know that I've always loved you, and I'll always be in your heart. always..."

He sucked in a shaky breath, "Alright, I'm ready..."

I looked on in horror as a wisp of black appeared and transformed itself into a hand, it shot out towards him and I could only look on in horror.

"Jack...NO!"

"WAIT!"

The hand stopped just inches from Jack's chest, Eris seemed almost angry "What now?" Aladdin was dusting himself off as he moved past me "You said you just wanted a heart right? You didn't say it had be a specific one. Well then...take mine"

Everyone grew quiet then, Even Eris looked shocked she quickly recovered and smiled "oh Really? And what do you have to gain for saving the life of your freinds?"

"Just the satisfaction of knowing that they'll get to live the rest of their immortal lives in peace" Eris rolled her eyes in annoyance "Fine then,"

"Aladdin what are you doing?" I nearly shouted, he looked over his shoulder at me smiling confidently "Just what has to be done," He touched the ribbon on his arm "I've lived my entire life with this hole in my heart over losing Jasmine and I wont just stand by and watch as it happens to someone else."

"Aladdin..."

He looked away from me then "I'm ready now." She snapped her fingers and the wisp of black shot out, when it made contact with his chest he let out a loud sort of groan before his body finally collapsed.

Eris seeming disappointed disappeared in that instant. Tooth released me and I ran towards Aladdin stupidly hoping he was still alive. I went to check his pulse, but felt nothing. Jack who knelt down beside me held me close and rubbed my back as I cried for our fallen friends.

**sorry guys but as much as I hate it this story is almost finished only two more chapters left. just stick around you're gonna enjoy the ending :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(1 Year Later)

"Elsa, come on we're gonna be late!"

"Hang on I'm coming!"

Braiding my hair back into the twist bun I usually had it in I headed out nearly bumping into Jack who was sporting the biggest grin on his face.

"You look beautiful Els, except for one thing."

He reached around and undid the braid, it came undone pretty quick and I smiled trying not to let the blush show.

"Much better." He murmured grabbed me by the waist and pulling me in for a kiss. "You think so?"

"I Know so. Now come on," He grabbed my hand and dragged me forward and out the door. I took one last look at the pole before we flew off into air hand in hand.

We finally made it back to Arrendele and landed in the town square gazing around at the villagers who were dancing and singing.

Jack held out his hand for me and smiled "After you"

I curtsied and giggled "why thank you"

I moved forward but he grabbed me from behind affectionately nuzzling my neck. I giggled and dragged him into the crowd.

We headed towards the castle excited. I mean granted neither of us could be seen but we wanted to come down here and celebrate my sister being crowned queen. last I'd heard she'd dumped that boy Hans and was set to marry a man named Kristoff. I'd snuck back here on several occasions and I could tell he just loved her so I happily left them alone.

I know she missed me and I missed her but now that I was a full immortal she couldn't see me and I doubt she ever would even if she did it would just be hard to let her go when she grew old and passed away.

"Elsa?"

"Hm?"

"We're here"  
>Jack pulled me close and I blinked out of my thoughts, taking in a deep breath before heading in. We arrived just in time to witness her being crowned queen. She was absolutely glowing with happiness but there was also a hint of sadness in her eyes to.<p>

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." I said a little to quickly but he wasn't falling for it "Ok, It's just that. I just got Anna back and now I have to let her go again..."

"I understand, It was difficult to let go of everyone I loved to. But you know what?"

"What?"

"North says the pain will dull with time. Time which thankfully we have plenty of."

I nodded in agreement and wrapped my arms around him the memories of Aladdin still fresh in my mind. Sighing I took Jack's hand and forced myself to smile.

"Hey, wanna dance?" I gestured towards the ballroom floor and he chuckled.

"You know it."

He dragged me forward and we danced and danced until we couldn't anymore. Finally he decided for us to go back to the pole. Before we could take off, I heard a small crash.

Jack and I turned around just in time to see a tiny boy running in our direction behind him was a girl who looked a year younger then him "Come back here, street rat!"

"C'mon, C'mon!"

They ran right past us and I gave Jack a look. He knew what I was gonna say and we followed right behind them.

When we finally caught up to them the guards had the kids cornered. Jack gave me a smile. The both of us lifted our hands out and created a huge patch of Ice causing the guards the slip. The kids ran right past them and bumped straight into us. The little girl was shaking and the boy stood protectively in front of her.

Jack chuckled in amusement as the boy lifted his hands up ready to fight.

"Whoa easy there tiger. We're here to help. C'mon"

Seeming hesitant, the boy looked at the guard at first and then back to us before nodding and following. We kept going until the guard was out of view. Finally we stopped behind a small alleyway to catch our breaths.

The boy turned to us and I recognized those eyes. It couldn't be though.

"Thank you." The boy said smiling, the girl who was standing behind him was clutching onto his arms I could see her eyes peeking at me.

I was the first to speak "Whats your name Kid?"

He was smiling now "Aladdin and this is my friend Jasmine." I nodded "Nice to meet you Aladdin. This is Jack he's the guardian of Winter and I'm Elsa the guardian of Love."

Jack had a huge grin on his face when I said that but I gave him a small nudge but he continued to chuckle

"What?"

I gave him a look before turning back around, the girl Jasmine was staring at me "I-I've heard storys about you guys" She spoke softly "You protect kids like us right?"

I nodded "Yes. Especially from guys like that hothead from the square"

Jasmine gave a small giggle and released her hold on Aladdin's arm and was about to say something else but I felt a cold rush of wind. It took me a minute to realize that a dark haired woman had just gone thru me.

"There you kids are. You know you had me worried sick"

It was Jasmine that spoke first "Auntie we made some new friends. Look" She pointed in our direction but the woman just threw her a funny look "Jazzy, Hun there's no one there."

Jasmine tried to protest but Aladdin grabbed her arm as if telling her to stop. She did and went back to being silent.

"Now come on, lets go home"

She took both by the arms, and dragged them forward. I wanted to follow but Jack grabbed my arm and shook his head "We'll see them again, don't worry for now just let them be..."

I sighed in defeat and took his hand "I hope so."  
>We watched them disappear before heading back to the pole. As we landed we were met by North who seemed frantic.<p>

"Jack, Elsa there's something you need to see."

We quickly headed in, everyone was gathered around the globe. "Whats going on?" I tried to ask but everyone's focus was on the black fog whirling around the globe.

"Can it be?" North asked.

Still confused I looked to Jack for answers. "Jack what is it?"

"Something bad." He finally said after what seemed like an eternity "Something really, really bad..."

"Jack what are you talking about!? your not making any sense!"

He turned to face me, and for the first time I saw fear brimming into his blue eyes. "She's coming for us all and I'm not sure if we'll be able to stop her."

"I don't understand. Who's coming!?" I was getting frustrated by the lack of answers. What he said next was not something I'd expected to hear.

"Her name Is Maleficent" He finally said "She's the most powerful witch in this entire realm and she's coming to kill us all."

**Sorry about the Cliffy I didn't intend on ending it this way, but at least this gives me room for a sequal in the near future. What do you think? :) Sequel or No Sequel?**


End file.
